


【佐助相关/CP内详】离别前日

by nsisjf



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, F/M, Hokage Uchiha Sasuke, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Uchiha Sasuke feels, Unrequited Love, 七班大三角, 佐→鸣, 佐助相关, 樱→佐, 鸣→佐, 鼬→佐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsisjf/pseuds/nsisjf
Summary: 系列短文，4篇共4.5W字已完结，原作向canon divergence（原作分歧） AU简而言之，是个佐助成为火影的开挂故事><每篇用不同的视角叙述故事，最终在最后一篇（佐助视角）揭露全部事实。各篇之间遵循相同故事背景，可独立成篇全篇时间线在佐助、鸣人、小樱36岁，鼬哥41岁全4篇中，内在主角都是佐助，出现恋爱角度CP依次为：樱→佐、鼬→佐、鸣→佐、七班大三角、佐→鸣；佐助不会与任何人在一起，但所有人都获得了好结局作者是佐粉，写着自己爽的，如上述内容不能接受请勿进><
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	1. 春野樱Side（一发完）

1

‘她本该与他在一起。’

春野樱结扎好最后一根血管，走下手术台，让她的助手们完成最后的关腹操作。她在旁边盯了一阵，确认患者生命体征稳定，才将沾满鲜血的无菌手套和手术服扔进污物箱里，一个人慢慢走回了休息室。

直到此时，她才能褪下“木叶第一医忍”的女强人面具，瘫坐在椅子上，擦一擦额头上的汗珠。

她刚刚按照计划完成了最后一台大手术，也是今天的第八台。她已经连续工作了十五个小时，期间滴水未进，未有一刻喘息的机会。正因如此，她现在饥肠辘辘，头昏眼花，连面前雪白的墙壁都恍惚出现了脏器血色的残影。

这并非是医院的手术排班欠妥——小樱自己就是院长，这正是她不顾劝阻执意安排的。她只是……想用这样的方式来暂时忘记那件事。

那件宇智波佐助即将离别的事。

以及那个自从得知这件事起就不停在她的思绪中回荡、即使在专心做了这么多台手术的情况下，都无法甩开的念头——

她本该与佐助君在一起。

2

回想起自己的整个青春年华，她与佐助一直是被众人看好的一对。

在她还是个学生时，她就同班上的其他女孩一样暗恋他，她憧憬他英俊的相貌、不俗的实力，他高傲而卓尔不群的望族气质。当时的她还是个胆怯、缺乏自信的小姑娘，在这份懵懂的少女感情中，她从未觉得自己与其他的“竞争对手”相比有何长处。

然而从那天起，一切都变了——或许是那年她的理论课成绩第一次超过了长年占据榜首的佐助，那个沉默寡言、一个人自成一道风景线的佐助君居然放下了姿态，主动过来与她攀谈。

她当时激动得发抖，她听到佐助说：“小樱，你的脑子很聪明，对查克拉的操控也独具天份，我想请教你相关的问题……”

在忍者学校的教学中，实战训练的重要性远大于理论学习，没有人真的看重理论成绩，她的父母甚至都罕有为此夸奖她——而她暗恋的人就站在她面前，用手指着书本的一页，那双漆黑的瞳仁中显露的神色再认真不过——小樱也从没见过佐助开玩笑。

他是真心觉得她很棒、很独特……意识到的那一刻，也是她彻底沦陷于名为“宇智波佐助”的涡流中的开端。

-

那些两小无猜的日子有多美好，小樱相信无论再久，自己都会把这份珍贵的童年回忆铭记于心。她协助他理解科学知识，告诉他凝练、精细操控查克拉的技巧，而佐助则帮助自己提升作战能力。

与独狼一般孤僻的第一印象不同，接触得越多，小樱越发觉佐助其实是个温柔又细心的人。他很少说话，但她时常觉得佐助把她的每一分细微的情绪都看在了眼里。

他会恰到好处地表扬自己，总是能在她刚刚露出倦色时主动提出结束修行，然后请她去街上那家丸子店挑选一份甜品，作为与他一同修炼的“谢礼”。他不喜甜食，于是一直是她一个人在品尝。而佐助看着她的表情，就好像是只要自己高兴就满足了一样。

他们逐渐被同学们评价为可恨的“一对”——永远实战第一的佐助与永远理论第一的自己，虽然流言的本意并非如此，但她仍是悄悄红了脸。

毕业之后，她更是幸运地与佐助分在了一个下忍小队。从那时起，她就数不清佐助在任务中照顾、保护过她多少次了。

记得在那场因为“木叶崩溃计划”而被载入史册的中忍考试中，是佐助顶着咒印的侵蚀在音忍手下拼命保护了她，之后抱住因为恐慌而不住流泪的自己，不断安抚她，告诉她自己已经足够勇敢坚强了。

佐助向来不吝于赞扬、激励自己。在三代目火影去世后，如果不是他的邀请，她或许也不会有勇气与他一同拜新上任的纲手大人为师，成为一名医忍。

他们的关系由此更近了一层——不仅在同个小队，更是有了同门的情谊。他们双双穿上了白衣，刻苦研读专业知识，从医治一条鲤鱼、一只青蛙开始学习。

其后三年，她与佐助共同阅读医书、互相讨论切磋、在对方身上实践。他们在练习室里见证了无数个日出和日落。她擅长查克拉的提炼和控制，施展的“掌仙术”连静音师姐都不住赞叹，而佐助则对手术刀的运用更加得心应手。

她的努力和天赋得到了回报，最终是她继承了纲手大人的衣钵，练成了“阴封印”，而这连静音师姐和佐助都没能做到。

她在佐助面前首次让前额闪现出菱形花纹。感受到体内细微的查克拉流向阴封印的瞬间，她顾不上作为女孩的礼仪，一个激动扑到了佐助身上，她想最先与他——她暗恋的人，她最亲密的同伴，分享这份成功的喜悦。

佐助君的怀抱温暖而有力，她被他身上淡淡令人心安的气息围绕，希望这样的时光可以有无限长。

佐助慢慢拉开她，露出一个虽浅但十足真诚的微笑，眼中满满都是对她的骄傲和欣赏。

“我知道你能做到的，小樱。”

天啊……那一刻，小樱的脑中炸开了烟花。她如何能不爱他？

3

经过了数年有惊无险的战斗，木叶终于恢复了以往的和平，他们也逐渐长大成人了。

闲暇时间，又有人重新开始打趣她和佐助是“一对”了。这一次不再是小樱一厢情愿的误解，而是因为他们之间实在是太过默契。

说实话，有时就连她都会疑惑佐助为什么能这样了解自己——他完全掌握自己的习惯和想法，有时甚至能提前预知到她的情绪并做出应对。在手术台上，他们是最好的搭档，经常不用对话就能互相配合施展忍术和进行手术操作。他会在自己疲累时主动帮她完成工作，不时送给她一些小礼卝品来改善她的心情和生活。

当然，他们从十岁起就经常一同练习，之后一起出任务，更是共同修行过三年，这样想倒也算不上意外。

-

她原本以为他们会这样一直在一起，直到成为情侣、结为夫妻。他们的关系是那样好，好到连静音师姐都调侃起来。

她与佐助一同参加了阿斯玛和红老师的婚礼——红老师挺着六个月的孕肚，不复以往出任务时轻盈迅捷的体态，但身着白无垢的她又是如此美丽。她的双颊红润，神情温婉从容，举止近乎圣洁。

他们站在宾客席上，看着老师们羞涩地互换戒指，结为一对新婚的爱侣。

大抵每一位女性最幸福的时刻莫过于此。

小樱由衷地为红老师感到高兴。在这样喜庆的氛围下，她也不由得开始想象起自己穿上婚纱，登上婚姻殿堂的那一刻。

届时，她要有一个盛大的婚礼，把她在这几年出任务时结交的各地好友都请来，席上要摆满了玉盘珍馐、桂酒椒浆，她要穿上昂贵而花纹艳丽的和服，在父母和众人的祝福声中与心爱之人拥吻。

而她梦寐以求的新郎官，自然是……

小樱偷偷瞥向的身旁的佐助。这么多年，他还是一样的英俊帅气，不如说，随着年岁的渐长和实力的提升，更增添了一份沉稳可靠。

倘若佐助如阿斯玛老师那样，身着深色礼服，跪下来迎娶她，她一定会幸福地晕过去吧？

就在小樱快被自己脑中的浪漫画面羞得满脸通红的时候，佐助像是感受到她的视线，适时地转过头来，朝自己轻柔一笑。

当时的她觉得，这一笑就像是告诉她，自己的想象不只是幻想一样……于是在婚礼结束后，他们走在回医院的路上，冲动之下，她直接向佐助表白了。

她没来得及准备任何情书或者礼物——去它的大和抚子的矜持，她可是木叶最优秀的医忍之一，去过多少常人无法想象的危险战场，一拳可以崩山地裂。况且，佐助不可能对她没有感情，否则怎么可能如此数年如一日地细心温柔？

她根本没想过除了表白成功以外的可能。她与佐助足够亲密，知道他除了自己以外，完全没有相处得哪怕稍微近一些的同龄女性。佐助身边确实不乏前来表白的女孩，但他总是正眼都不看地拒绝。

可是，这最不可能的“可能”就偏偏发生了。

佐助没有答应，他的表情甚至没有任何欣喜，而是睁大眼睛，慢慢露出了为难的神色。

“小樱，抱歉，我没想到你对我……但是答案是不。”

她被这意料之外的拒绝惊得呆立当场，她的第一反应是佐助在说笑——尽管他从没这样做过。

“骗人的吧……”她的声音颤抖了。

在她的双腿即将支撑不住之前，佐助迅速扶住了他，温柔地安抚着她的后背——即使在这种情况，他还是如此细心敏锐。

可是……这不可能。

佐助除了她，还能喜欢谁？井野？香燐？还是哪个出任务时对他投怀送抱的女孩？但他对自己与对其他人明显是不同的！这绝非是她的自作多情，身边的所有人都看得出来！

她大概情不自禁地说了出来，因为佐助轻轻拍打着她后背的手停住了。

他把自己稍微拉开了一点，用一贯认真而坦诚的目光与自己对视，“我没有爱上其他女孩。你想的没错，我一直都很喜欢你，但……我对你只有妹妹一样的感情。我没法与你在一起。”

如果说佐助的前半句还能带给她一丝希望的火苗，后半句则是再度把她打入地狱。

她不明白佐助的意思，“妹妹”？他们同龄，毫无血缘关系，她的生日甚至比佐助还要稍早几个月。佐助对她凭什么不是爱情而只是所谓的近似“兄妹”之情？

小樱甚至怀疑佐助对“爱情”的定义出现了偏差。但这也无所谓，她早就不是忍者学校时那个自卑的小女孩了，她可是木叶顶级医忍，与佐助相处了快十年，这世上再也没有比她更了解佐助君的女孩。她有足够的自信让佐助真的爱上她。

想通了这一点，她几乎已经不那么难过了，她勉强扯出自己平常的阳光笑容，向心爱之人宣告：“好吧，那我就从今天开始追求你，佐助君。我会拼命让你接受我的！”

佐助没有如往常那样鼓励她，而是缓缓叹了口气，神色带着一丝奇怪的同情和歉意，“不……小樱，你放弃吧，因为我绝对不会与你在一起。”

“我不能再对不起你一次了。”

他的话音是出乎意料的迟缓，饱含了一种说不清道不明的深深的愧疚和悔恨。她完全搞不懂这一刻的佐助。

“‘对不起’？你从没有对不起我过！倒不如说，我一直都很感谢你，很喜欢你！我不知道你在说什么，但是佐助君，你了解我的，在这件事上，你别想让我就这样放弃！”

她当时下定了决心，一定要追到佐助君，与他结为伴侣。除非佐助真的与其他人结了婚，她才会放手。

彼时的她相当有信心，因为即使站在佐助的角度考虑，她也想不出能有比自己更好的选择。

然而，不是所有的故事都有一个幸福的结尾，不是所有的感情都能得偿所愿。

她长达十年的恋爱，终究迎来了一个不是终局的终局。

4

确实如佐助所言，他没有一次接受过她的表白和示爱，甚至佐助之后离开了医院，纵使小樱苦心创造条件，他们见面的机会也越来越少了。同期的忍者们纷纷结婚生子，面对父母和师傅师姐的旁敲侧击，她也知道自己到了不得不成家的年纪。

在她决定放弃的那天，她哭了整整一夜。她回想起自己与佐助君朝夕相处的那些日子，想到佐助虽然对他极尽温柔，但确实从未有男女上的逾矩，他或许是真的把自己当成妹妹来看待……

可是自己对佐助君的这份经年累月的爱慕之心，又是没有半分虚假的。所爱之人并不爱她，这原本只在爱情小说中见到的桥段，却倒霉地发生在了自己身上。

可是这又能怎么办呢？她已经把能做的都做尽了，大概感情的事情就是这样阴差阳错，强求不得，她原本美好的初恋就这样无疾而终。

-

她最终与追求她的医院同事结了婚。她的丈夫也是一位青年才俊，对她很好，与佐助君一样的英俊帅气、温柔耐心，他们的婚礼就如同她梦想的那样盛大而华美。

将近二十年过去，如今已经有了两个孩子的她，可以肯定地说，自己深爱着丈夫和家庭。

至于佐助，出乎所有人的意料，却一直没有结婚成家，更不要提与任何人谈过恋爱。不知有多少同期和长辈们劝说过他，为他提亲，却都被他拒绝了。

而如今，佐助就要走了。

他要离开木叶，不知什么时候才会回来。

其实在那个哭泣了一整夜的晚上，她就已经彻底放弃了。但当佐助君真的即将离别的时候，她的内心却违背自己的意志无言地嘶吼着，她还牢记着那份感情。

或许是因为佐助君一直都没有结婚，这让她潜意识里觉得自己还有微茫的希望……

如此地自欺欺人。

到头来，她还是没能完全放弃。纵使她已身居高位，成为木叶中央医院院长，医疗部部长，她的心底还是住着那个胆怯而缺乏自信的小姑娘，渴望着暗恋之人能如童话般爱上她。

-

‘她本该与他在一起。’

她直到现在也这样认为。

可也许她并不如自己料想的那样了解佐助君。同样，她直到现在也不明白佐助为什么会做出这样的选择。

无论如何，他们在很早之前就已经越行越远，走出两道长长的人生岔路。

他们已经没有可能在一起。

-

小樱苦涩地笑起来。她起身用凉水拍打自己的脸颊，让自己的思绪尽快从那些美好又心酸的往事中摆脱出去。

现在已经是深夜，方才她隐隐听到了楼道内杂乱的跑步声，该是有急诊手术需要她主刀了。不振作起来可不行！

她披上白衣，推开休息室的门，在心底为自己加油鼓气的同时，也默默地向心中的那个人告别。

再见了。

希望这一次，也是最后一次，她可以真正放下他……

（完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文试图设想一个极有可能圆满HE的佐樱……如果佐助没叛逃，那就是真正意义上的郎才女貌，学霸之间的完美爱情。可惜这个系列设定佐助并不会爱上任何一个人><


	2. 宇智波鼬Side（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇有较多hurt/comfort内容，包括PTSD、抑郁和自杀倾向，可能不符合医学的心理治疗，还有一点点D/s暗示。本文可能黑了“晓”组织，对鼬的心理塑造可能比较极端

1

‘他很想与他在一起。’

宇智波鼬端坐在木叶图书馆的隔间里，桌上堆满了抽取下的卷轴。他一边翻阅着上面记载的忍术信息，一边在纸张上快速誊写着。

一页写毕，他轻轻将墨迹吹干，从上至下开始浏览。

纸上用工整的字迹准确而细致地描述了多种水遁系忍术，更是附注了书写者独到的使用经验和战术构想，除去掺杂了过多不该出现的词汇，这将是一份完美的参考资料——

‘……水遁·水阵壁，B级防御系忍术佐助，从口中喷吐瀑布般的水量，制造出一佐助道水壁。结印顺序佐助为寅－巳……’

鼬的眉头皱了皱。他放下笔，无奈地将手中的纸揉成一团，扔进脚边已经半满的废纸篓里。

他已经如此做了三个小时的无用功。自己本该在今天写完这本《实用高阶忍术》水遁部分的初稿，但看来，至少在今天，他是无法正常工作下去了。

鼬疲惫地闭上眼睛，仰头靠在椅背上。

佐助就要走了。这将是他们兄弟时隔二十年的又一次彻底的分离。

光是想到这点，鼬的胸膛就如同被剜出其中的骨肉，只留下一个透风的空腔一样难受。比起失落与不舍，更多的是遍布全身的剧痛。

有一瞬，他甚至怀疑是自己的旧疾复发了——或许他宁愿如此，他自私地想着，如果这样，是不是就能让他自愿留在自己身边，再一次听到他不断地对自己说“我爱你”了？

或许二十年前的他当真会这样做，但不会是现在的他。到头来，他如今还好好的活着就已经是天大的奢求了，他又如何敢要求更多？

2

从十三岁起，鼬就从未想过自己能活过太久。

那一年，他接受了团藏大人下达的任务，屠尽了全族，用自己的忠诚保下了弟弟的安危，并以手上亲族的鲜血作为“战绩”和垫脚石，独自打入“晓”组织，成为了一名S级叛忍和臭名昭著的恐怖分子。

“晓”组织内都是些血债累累、视人命如草芥的狂魔。为了完成卧底任务，他眼睛都不眨地与他们为伍。刺杀政要、歼灭全村、挑起战乱，遵照首领“佩恩”的指示，他们无恶不作。

很快，他也可以做到残杀数十名手无寸铁的老人小孩后，与他的战犯同事心平气和地对话了。

经过这样日复一日地“工作”，他甚至感觉不到有什么不对了——都是一丘之貉，他有什么资格去用道德谴责他们。

唯有孤身一人的深夜，他仅存的一份良知才会如天照的火焰般不停歇地炙烤着自己。

“晓”组织为成员提供的物质资源已经是标准之上，他有独立的房间和干净的食物，生活水准不亚于在几年前的木叶。但他活得越好，越感到自己正身处地狱。

他宁愿自己时刻忍受着最残酷的折磨和刑讯，也好过这样安宁、无人追责的日子。

杀父弑母，血洗全族，他所犯下的罪孽早已超出了刑罚可以惩戒的范围，唯有死亡才可以稍微洗脱他的所作所为。

而到时，他的弟弟，他在这世上唯一流淌着同样血脉的至亲之人，将会成为他专属的审判官和行刑者。佐助会将自己绑上断头台，用自己颈侧喷洒的鲜血祭奠他们的父母亲族。

每每想到那个被审判、被裁决的场面，鼬的内心就既恐惧，又兴奋。他恐惧于最终的死亡，又兴奋于自身的解脱。

他在梦中无限次地模拟自己死亡时的场景，肢体分离、土块活埋、大火烧干，或是天降巨雷……只有在这个时候，压在他身上的负罪感才不至沉重到令他崩溃。

为此，他需要佐助对他保持纯粹的恨意，需要他代表家族和道义来惩罚他。

这对于鼬来说也不难做到。

他的弟弟是个是非分明、干净得有如一张白纸的好孩子，一向对自己绝对信赖。在他于灭族之夜说过那一席话后，他毫不怀疑弟弟会深深憎恨他，以杀死他为目标而努力修炼。

他有时也想过这样做对佐助是不是太过残酷——但这就是忍者，这就是宇智波。他也是如此在战场中存活下来的。

与其浑浑噩噩地长大，之后人见人欺，不如用最艰难的方式活下去，获得无论发生什么都能自保的能力。

于是当他在集会时听到佩恩说到三代目战死，“晓”组织计划收集尾兽时，他主动请缨前往木叶查探“九尾”漩涡鸣人的情报。

他知道漩涡鸣人这个孩子，他是佐助的同期生。以控制九尾的目的考虑，木叶一定会将佐助与他分到同一个下忍小队。

也就是说，当自己找到鸣人的时候，极有可能会与佐助碰面。

他与佐助见面有几重目的，一是借这个机会试探佐助的实力，明确计划的可行性，二是继续刺激、鼓动佐助的恨意，而三是……他其实很想念他的弟弟。

叛逃的这五年间，他没有一日不是念着弟弟入睡的。他通过弟弟回忆起他们亲密温馨的家庭生活，他曾经的快乐和幸福，也借着弟弟完成自己臆想中的最终审判。

弟弟就是挽回他仅存良知的唯一钥匙。

他与鬼鲛来到木叶，用“月读”制服了卡卡西先生、摆脱了几名上忍、调开“三忍”自来也，在旅馆轻易找到了漩涡鸣人。

他有意用言语拖延着时间，不出一会就听到身后急促的脚步声。

即便五年未见，鼬也能认出佐助的查克拉，毕竟他们是世间独一无二、血浓于水的兄弟。他猜测着佐助会怎么做：是先与他对话，还是直接进攻？以弟弟的性格，应该会是后者吧？他也很想见识佐助的实战能力。

鼬听到身后噼啪的电流声，是雷遁？考虑到方才从月读中得知的信息，最大可能便是卡卡西先生独创的“千鸟”。这个A级忍术的优点是集中能量的高速突刺，但也因为速度过快，容易遭到反击。

正好，他可以为弟弟上一堂印象深刻的实战课。

他发动起写轮眼，准备将弟弟的进攻制于掌中——却出乎意料地落了个空。

佐助没有直接冲向自己，而是将“千鸟”打击到墙壁外侧。墙面轰然倒塌，破开一个大洞。趁着走廊被破坏、行动受阻的几秒钟，弟弟拽着鸣人穿过洞口跳出旅馆，边跑边大声喊着：“快逃，鸣人！他们是冲你来的！”

鼬一时间竟然没反应过来。

还是同伴鬼鲛示意他，他才跟着追了出去。

理性而言，佐助的做法是合理且值得称赞的。他得知了他们的目的，意识到敌我巨大的实力差，选择保全自己，协助同伴——也即他们的任务目标逃跑，拖延时间寻求救援。

这证明佐助具有冷静理智的战场判断力，正在逐渐成长为一名合格的忍者。

但感性而言……鼬有几分失望和不满。

他的弟弟理应更加憎恨他，更加专注于他，眼中应该只有复仇这一件事，而不是在尝试杀死他和保护目标之间选择后者。

唯有这样，他才能确保弟弟的行为和心理仍然在他的掌控之下，他的计划能够顺利实施。

他们追到鸣人时，果不其然看到了赶来的自来也。他本就无意捕获九尾，遇到“三忍”之一是个再合理不过的任务失败理由。他周旋了几个回合便打算撤退。

临走之前，他看到弟弟站在自来也身边，双勾玉写轮眼旋转着，手臂保护性地横在鸣人身前。他对自己怒吼着：“我恨不得此刻就把你千刀万剐，但我现在还做不到。你等着，鼬，我总有一天会亲手杀了你！”

听到这样充满气势又略显幼稚的宣言，鼬反倒放心了。

他注意到即使在情绪激动的时候，佐助依然没有直视自己的眼睛，又在心底暗暗为弟弟的聪明谨慎感到宽慰。卡卡西先生对佐助的教导当真是尽心了。

总体而言，虽然有超出预想的地方，弟弟的成长还算不错。他掌握了高阶忍术，也具有一定战术思维。最重要的是，他仍然深深憎恨着他。

到这时，他的计划仍然在顺利进行着……

3

三年过去，他从佩恩处得知组织曾经的成员大蛇丸已死，而杀死他的人正是佐助的忍者小队。大蛇丸为了实现永生需要数年转生附身一次，这回他盯上了佐助，为他种下“咒印”后前往木叶夺取身体时，却遭到了反杀。

鼬不认为佐助具有杀死大蛇丸的实力。这位“三忍”之一是出了名的老奸巨猾，就是他跟大蛇丸对上，不拿出压箱底的须佐能乎武器“十拳剑”也没法真正杀死他。

一种可能，佐助联合鸣人“九尾”的力量确实杀死了大蛇丸。另一种可能则是，大蛇丸没有真正死去，而是将灵魂的分身附在了咒印上，等待时机复活。

两相比较，以大蛇丸的行事作风，似是后者的可能性要大些。

没等他找到机会确认，鼬却意外得知了蝎被杀的消息。赤砂之蝎在试图捕获一尾时，死于砂忍村顾问千代婆婆和佐助所属的小队之手。

很快，又有消息声称，佐助正与他的小队四处搜寻自己的踪迹，甚至已经杀死了“青”之迪达拉。

鼬对同事们的死亡无动于衷，这几件事在忍界也并未掀起波澜。各国忍者都有任意诛杀叛忍的权利，风之国和土之国只会感谢佐助小队的出手。

问题是……佩恩开始关注这件事了。蝎和迪达拉都是珍贵的战力，而在开展收集尾兽计划之前就突然痛失两名成员，鼬看得出佩恩颇为遗憾。他命令自己“尽快”处理掉自己兄弟的“麻烦”。

鼬自然会与弟弟一战，只是以他的计划，这个时间点有些过早了。佐助才15岁，经验和实力有限，而自己尽管已经出现了血继病的诸多症状，却还能撑得下一年半载。

此外，他手上还有一颗止水的万花筒写轮眼没来得及安排。他很早就决定将这堪称最强幻术的“别天神”用在佐助身上，让弟弟忠心守护木叶，尽量保他安全，作为自己死后的强力保险。

可是首领的任务又不能推脱。他只得用鸦分身传讯，与佐助约定在宇智波据点会面。

罢了，他的性命总有一日要终结在弟弟手上，早一日晚一日也没有太大不同。自己死后，佐助就拥有了永恒万花筒写轮眼，即便基础不足，也足以在忍界自保了。

-

时隔三年，他终于再次见到了弟弟。

决战之前，他坐在高处，用他稍显模糊的视野细细观察起弟弟的样貌。

佐助长大了。他的身高已经大致到了自己的脖颈，黑色劲装下，裸露手臂的肌肉线条显示出他受到了良好的体术训练。他的脸颊已经褪去了一些婴儿肥，凸显出与自己相似的俊秀轮廓。他猩红瞳孔中的三勾玉旋转着——鼬有些遗憾佐助仍未开启万花筒，但那目光中爆出的杀意却是货真价实的。

鼬体会着被弟弟出色的杀气包围的快感。他甚至激动到牙齿微微打颤。尽管稍有变动，他的计划终于迎来了终盘。

“……我的写轮眼能看到多远么？我看到的就是你的死相，鼬。”

佐助一步步走上前。弟弟的声音稍显青涩，但仍坚定有力。

鼬期盼着佐助口中那一刻的到来。他先发制人，施展出写轮眼幻术。这是测试弟弟实力的最后机会，也是自身死亡的前奏。

“那就再现出来。”

-

佐助的实战能力很出色。在对拼了忍、体、幻与手里剑术后，毫不偏颇地说，鼬认为佐助已经达到了影级水平。

最大的顾虑仍然是大蛇丸。他不能确定大蛇丸是否还活着，只得尽力去消耗佐助的体能，试着从咒印中逼出大蛇丸后再尝试封印。

他控制着战斗节奏，让自己受到足够重又不致迅速致死的伤，诱导佐助将他最后的招式使出来。弟弟用火遁将巨大的天雷引向地面，将整个宇智波据点瞬间摧毁。

弟弟的这个忍术毫无疑问达到了S级。它的独到之处在于仅使用查克拉作引，借助自然之力发挥出远超自身的杀伤力，鼬不禁在心底啧啧赞叹。

当然，它的能量还不足以击破须佐能乎的“绝对防御”。

他顺利封印了伺机而出的大蛇丸。最后，他要做的便是对佐助使用“别天神”，再设计让弟弟刺死自己。

他开着须佐能乎慢慢向弟弟走去。

佐助背靠着残垣，一副呆若木鸡、手足无措的样子。鼬有些惊讶他居然做不出任何反抗。

可随后他就知道了这个令他彻底震惊的原因——

他的身体突然不能动弹了。

与此同时，他的查克拉飞速流失，身后的须佐能乎如烟尘般消散在空中。

他全身僵硬麻木，无法站立，直直跌倒在了佐助面前。

鼬的内心掀起了惊涛骇浪。

他艰难仰起头，看到弟弟冷冷扯出一个笑容。

“没错，我在我的草薙剑上淬了神经毒素。是一种我亲自调配的、慢性发作的毒，我算准了发作时间。”

“在你死之前，再告诉你一件事。我拜了五代目火影纲手大人为师，所以——我远远比你要擅长持久战。”

“通灵之术！”

白光闪过，一只蛞蝓爬上佐助的肩膀，为他输送着查克拉。佐助从墙侧缓缓走到自己的身边，开始结印。

“鼬，你的写轮眼，能看到这么远吗？”

鼬此刻口不能言、身不能行，真正被弟弟逼到了绝境。是他太轻视佐助的战术规划能力了。

不过……这样也好，恰巧免去了他最后要作的一场戏。

鼬由衷地感到平静和欣慰，他终于即将死去。他唯一的缺憾就是最后也没来得及用出别天神，但既然佐助已在五代目火影的庇护下，倒也不必担心他的安全。

许是毒药的缘故，他的意识逐渐模糊起来。他数着倒计时，默默等待着贯穿身体的疼痛。

可是下一刻，他感受到的不是杀伤性忍术的剧痛，而是温暖无害的热源。

鼬瞪着眼睛看着佐助双手使出“掌仙术”，莹莹绿光不断治愈着自己身上的伤口。他把自己整个人都搂在怀里，脸颊贴着自己的脸，有冷冷的水珠洒落在自己的皮肤上。

4

他苏醒时，发觉自己躺在洁白的病床上。

他使不出一丝力气，查克拉仍然耗空着。鼬不顾输液针的牵扯试图坐起来，一旁的护士按响了床头铃，压住他的手臂不让他活动。

很快，弟弟就出现在自己面前。他穿着一身白服，手中燃起绿色荧光，在自己的身体表面上下移动检查着。他的动作纯熟自然，像个再专业不过的医疗忍者。

“咳，咳……你为什么没有杀了我？”

他用嘶哑的嗓音问道。

一杯温水马上递到自己嘴边。他抿了一小口便拒绝继续。

“……哥你听我说，这是木叶中央医院特护病房，你安全了。你病得很重，先别想这么多。”

“我问你为什么没有杀死我，佐助。”

“……”

佐助一言不发。

鼬厌恶目前这种软弱无力，不能掌控全局的状态。他本该对佐助的行为了若指掌，最终引导他完成复仇的。一切都很顺利，为什么到最后，自己却没有死？

一股怒意升腾起来，他此刻无法做出有效反抗，完全受制于人，于是他破罐子破摔地吼道：“你怎么会这样愚蠢！你怎能不杀死我？！”

弟弟依然沉默着。他慢慢低下头，露出一个凄苦而悲伤的表情。

“鼬……你是真的想让我这样做吗？”

他的话音很轻很慢，像是极不情愿说出口一样。

鼬简直要被佐助流露出的沉重感情击碎了。他内心的悲伤和痛苦甚至更胜一筹。

如果可以，他也想回到儿时那个兄友弟恭的平和岁月，但一切早就回不去了……他已经犯下了无可饶恕的罪行，被弟弟亲手处决就是他的宿命。

“我真的想。”他喃喃说，无力地倒回床上。“我杀了我们的父母族人，还想夺走你的眼睛。这场战斗，是我输了。你可以复仇了。”

“杀了我吧。”

他将双手平静地摊在身体两侧，做出任人鱼肉的姿态。

过了许久，他听到弟弟说道：“我没有杀你，是因为我还需要你的一样东西。你的手上应该有一只宇智波止水的万花筒写轮眼，把它给我。”

鼬内心的平静被打破了。

他惊讶地抬起头，佐助怎么会知道这件事？他从没把止水的事告诉过任何人。弟弟的行为接二连三地超出了他的预期。

“你不必管。交给我，我就遵从你的意志杀了你。”

佐助的语气突然变得强硬，鼬虽然诧异，但还是将眼球递了出去。作为一个等死之人，他更想要快些死去。

佐助检查过后将眼球收好，转身调整起输液针的点滴速度。

等到他察觉到不对时，他已经没法控制自己保持清醒了。

“佐助……”

“睡吧，哥哥。”

（后续见“下”）


	3. 宇智波鼬Side（下，完）

具体详见“上”部分

-

5

他如同行尸走肉一般终日呆在病房中，配合医疗忍者进行检查和治疗。他疲倦到了极点，大脑一片空白，已经没有一丝余力去思考了。

他下一次见到弟弟时，又不知过去了多久。佐助还是穿着那身白衣，用医疗忍术为自己做着检查。

鼬无谓地抬头盯着他，看到他突然将自己紧紧抱住，身体剧烈颤抖着。

“对不起……鼬，我不得不那样做……放心，一切都结束了。”

-

鼬坐在病床上，静静听着佐助述说他不知道的内情。

原来，纲手大人成为五代目火影后，就一直对志村团藏和“根”部手握大权颇有不满。

在大蛇丸“死”后，木叶占据了大蛇丸的实验基地，得知了他与团藏的诸多利益勾结，也发现了他们研究、移植写轮眼的秘密。由此，纲手大人开始怀疑当年宇智波灭族是否存在隐情。

经过多方努力与查证，团藏供认了自己的诸多罪责，也承认是自己下令灭了宇智波全族。最终，团藏被处死，“根部”和顾问团的权力也相应土崩瓦解。

其后，木叶与各忍村协同击败了“晓”组织的多名成员，以及首领佩恩和宇智波斑，将一场即将发生的浩劫扼杀在了萌芽之中。

如今世界已经恢复和平，五大国由于在打击“晓”组织一事上的通力合作，也逐步建立了合作关系。

鼬不发一语地听着。佐助的声音传到脑中，如同被劣质录音机转录再播放出来一样，蒙着一层阻碍理解的杂音。他清楚地听到了每一个字，却又几乎没听懂一句话。

“哥哥……团藏已经把当年的事情都供认了，纲手大人和上忍们都知道你是被胁迫执行的灭族命令。你无罪了，叛忍认定已经被取消。而且因为在晓组织多年极高危的卧底，你已经被破格提升为上忍。当然，你的身体还很虚弱，需要长时间的静养……”

佐助低声说着，将两份文件递到自己手上。鼬的目光一片空茫，隐约看到几个大字写着叛忍撤销书和木叶上忍证明书。

鼬猛地暴起，将手上的纸撕成碎片。

“哥……！”佐助张皇地伸出手。

即使是这样简单的动作也能耗干他的力气。鼬喘着气倒回床上，语气冰冷地陈述。

“我不接受。我应得死罪。”

“这是木叶上忍联合投票的决定。而且因为你的间谍任务，反而为木叶做出了极大贡献。没有人认为你有罪，哥哥，你也要试着原谅自己。”

听到佐助这句话，鼬停滞的思绪终于被激起了波澜。

可笑，他为什么要原谅自己？他怎么可能原谅自己？！佐助知不知道他这些年每夜都在梦着什么，他这么多年活着就是希望有一天能死去！

话刚出口，他又觉得无边的疲倦。

他懒得与弟弟争吵，只是慢慢侧过身去，睁大眼睛盯着病房雪白的墙壁。

“我累了。你走吧。”

“好……你好好休息，我还会再来的。哥哥……我爱你。”

佐助轻声说道，关上了病房的门。

-

他的责任医忍被换成了佐助。佐助每天都来看望他，为他进行检查和调整用药。

在询问完当天的情况后，他会问自己，“你想说说吗？”

而当自己摇头拒绝后，佐助则会拥抱他，在他的耳畔留下一句“我爱你”再离开。

-

“我杀死了泉。”

一日，佐助在为自己做检查时，鼬唐突地说。

他没想过佐助能不能听懂。或许是弟弟多日以来的暗示，他突如其来地想要倾诉一件埋藏在心底的事。

“她一直对我有好感，我也是——我们曾经分享过三色团子。可是……那一夜，我亲手把她杀死了。我对她使用了月读，在临死前满足了她的愿望。”

他的思绪还是一片迷雾，他的语言艰涩而破碎。

佐助紧紧拥抱了他。

“不是你的错。你很温柔，用月读安慰了她，让她能够幸福地死去。你已经做到最好了。”

“我很高兴你能说出这件事。我爱你，哥哥。”

-

“我曾经屠过一村。”

“我与鬼鲛一起，用大范围的火遁和水遁将那个宁静、与世无争的小村庄变成了鬼村。无论男女老少，我没有留下一个活口。”

“……这是‘晓’下达的命令，你不得不服从，否则你的卧底身份就会被察觉，世界会陷入更大的灾难。这不是你的错。”

“我爱你，哥哥。”

-

他将自己能记住的每一个死者的名字，每一场杀戮慢慢说给弟弟听。佐助总是全盘接受自己的血腥过去，告诉自己他还是爱他。

直到最后一次，他将自己最可怕的梦魇吐露了出来。

“我——我杀死了我们的父母。”

“我曾经憎恨过父亲。我恨他没有体会过我的痛苦和悲伤，逼迫我去当间谍与村子对立，恨他盲从了那些不自量力的族人，试图挑起内乱。”

“可最后……当我握着刀柄，站在他们面前时，却丝毫没有遭到反抗。他们双双跪着，流着眼泪对我说，‘和你相比，我们的痛苦只是一瞬，我们依然以你为荣。你真是个善良的孩子……’”

“我只考虑自己，没能意识到父母的痛苦和无奈。可他们却那样毫无抵抗地——被我杀死了。”

“爸爸妈妈没有恨你，他们知道你面对的是极艰难的选择。这不是你的错。他们永远爱你。”

“我也永远爱你，哥哥。”

这是第一次也是唯一一次，鼬放任自己在佐助的怀抱中放声大哭。

-

他的身体慢慢恢复起来。

不仅是生理上——他不再反复胸痛和咯血了，能下床活动的时间越来越长。更重要的是，他的思维不再像一滩死水，想一件事、一句话都需要好久。

他迟钝生锈的大脑终于再度运转起来。除开那些沉痛的往事，他逐渐也能想到更多的事。

他想的事——想的人是佐助，这世界上唯一不断说“爱他”的弟弟。他开始询问佐助每天的工作，他上午、下午分别做了什么，他的饮食起居，他的朋友和老师们……

佐助总是事无巨细、毫不隐瞒地告诉自己。他依旧是那个不擅表达的孩子，他的叙述毫无加工，几乎有些枯燥乏味。但这已经是鼬能想到自己还能掌握住的唯一一件事了。

只有弟弟还在他身边，弟弟还爱着他，他才能确定自己确实被原谅和饶恕了，他不是一个罪无可赦、必须去死的犯人。

-

当他的伤势好了大半时，佐助试探地问自己想不想出院。

“哥哥想一直在这里呆着、只与我在一起也没关系，因为我也爱着哥哥。但我也想让你看到，外面的世界不只有战争和牺牲，还有许多美好的人和事。”

他在病房继续住了半个月，才下定决心离开，作为木叶的忍者——而非那个S级叛忍、“晓”组织的成员“朱”，时隔八年，再度踏上家乡的土地。

他在佐助的陪伴下刚刚走出医院大门，就看到一群人捧着鲜花、提着果篮围了过来。

其中有十五六岁的少年——鼬猜得出他们是佐助口中的同期忍者，也有他曾经的同伴和认识的前辈。

纲手大人也来了。她走在最前面，温柔地拍了拍自己的肩膀。“欢迎回来，鼬。你是木叶的好忍者，我们对不住你。这么多年，辛苦你了。”

鼬鼻子一酸，几乎要控制不住自己的眼泪。

6

出院之后，鼬选择住在佐助的公寓里。他们都默契地没有提到搬回宇智波族地的事。即使不再为当年的事自责，他也难以面对那块沉睡着父母族人的土地。佐助大概也有同感。

他渐渐重新融入了木叶。

他的家乡变了很多，也有更多的地方没有改变。他认得那红砖绿瓦的火影大楼、辉煌壮丽的火影岩、充满孩童笑声的忍者学校，他曾经最常光顾的丸子店生意也依旧红火。

慢慢的，他变得能与村民们正常的交谈，也能与同辈和前辈们平静地回忆过去。

佐助问过他想做什么：继续当忍者，亦或是退居二线。许是担心他的身体和心理状况，他从佐助带些恳求的语气中听出，弟弟并不希望自己恢复前线工作。

如今的木叶和平而稳定，对战斗忍者的需求也不再如以往那样迫切。他考虑再三，最终进入了教育部，被任命为暗部教官和教科书编写官。

他的新工作不算繁忙。每天他会在固定的时间为暗部上实战课，其余时间，他会在图书馆查阅资料，结合自身经验撰写教材，让后辈忍者受益。

-

他与佐助的生活平静而和睦，一如什么都没发生的八年前。他们自然而然地决定了家务的分工，从没出现过一次争吵。

或许是因为他们都经历了太多，这类寻常小事已经不会让各自的情绪出现起伏了。

他们也不约而同地恢复了以往的家庭习惯——无论多忙，家人都会尽量在晚餐时分坐在一起，互相交流，分享当天发生的事、遇到的人。

-

如果说这样美好的生活有哪一点令鼬不够满足，那就是他与佐助的关系与他期望的状态还存在着些许差别。

他们还是相亲相爱、世间唯二的宇智波兄弟。佐助也毫无疑问深爱着他——那纯粹而依恋的目光与弟弟还是个孩童的时候分毫不差。

但除去他，佐助也一样爱着其他人。

他有时走在街上能见到佐助，他的身边总会有人陪伴。有时是那个叫做春野樱的漂亮医忍女孩，有时则是“九尾”漩涡鸣人。他们亲昵地拉着他的手，大大咧咧地将手臂搭在他的肩上。

鼬很清楚佐助的性子。与自己一样，弟弟不是个会随便让别人碰触的人。显然，佐助与他们之间的关系匪浅。

-

鼬起初不能理解自己看到这样的场景，心头涌起的那股酸涩的情感是什么。每个人都会有朋友，作为兄长，他该为佐助有这样要好的同伴而感到高兴。

可他总觉得佐助应该更加关注于他，而不是其他人。就像以前那样，他的眼中应该只有他，只为了追上他而努力修炼，为了他而决意复仇。

他甚至暗暗觉得，佐助就应该抛弃一切，只与自己在一起。同伴与老师算什么，他们才是独一无二、血浓于水的兄弟。

他几乎被自己吓到了。他知道这不是一个哥哥对弟弟应有的想法，它已经远远超出了关心爱护的范畴，成为了一种连自身都无法控制的古怪执念。

-

直到有一天，弟弟在晚餐时有些歉疚地告诉他，他要跟着卡卡西先生去雷之国完成一项“绝密”任务，不得不离开木叶一个月，让他好好照顾自己时，他才陡然意识到，自己的这种莫名的心理落差，是因为他与佐助之间已经发生了微妙的角色转换。

以前，是他作为暗部在外完成机密任务，让佐助在家翘首以盼地等他，是他来关心、照顾佐助的生活，在弟弟开心时陪伴他，悲伤时安慰他。

他该是那个占据主导地位，全盘掌握对方行为和心理的人，而非如今的相反。

那一个月，他一个人在公寓中，翻阅着乏味的忍术卷轴，咀嚼着寡淡的饭菜，反复质问着自己的内心，终于搞清了一件事。

他想要掌控佐助。

他想要全方位控制佐助的一切，想要佐助如儿时那般绝对依赖他、彻底爱着他。

他希望佐助能从早到晚念着自己，将回家见到自己的那一刻视为一天中最开心的事。他期望佐助能把自己的话奉为圭臬，从不违背自己的意志。

佐助可以有独立的人际关系，但永远要把自己放在比其他人重要得多的地位，无论何时都能抛弃他们来到自己身侧。他可以有事业和追求，但一定要在自己能控制的范围之内，他的全部动向都要在自己的监视之下。

他想要佐助从身体到心灵都完全属于自己。

细细想来，他的这种强烈的掌控欲其实在很早以前就有迹可循。

起初，这份感情的根源可能仅仅是哥哥对弟弟纯然的关心和爱护。

但之后，他灭了全族，孤身一人潜入“晓”组织，时刻处在极高压的环境下，每天逼迫着自己做着最厌恶的杀戮任务，与最憎恨的那一类人相处。他无法掌握身边的任何事，他甚至不知道自己的卧底身份下一秒会不会暴露。

在这种极端的不安全感下，他唯一能掌控得住的就是彼时单纯幼小的弟弟。

他在弟弟身上倾注了自己的自尊和自信，他确定弟弟会对他言听计从，会遵照自己的意愿憎恨他、找他复仇，最终杀死他，再按照自己铺设好的道路活下去。

他越是不安、绝望，受到负罪感和道德感的谴责，就越需要在佐助身上寻找心灵安慰和寄托，反过来对佐助的控制欲望就越发强烈。

由此，他才会不惜用月读刺激他，试图用“别天神”脑控他，养伤时不厌其烦地询问他的工作生活。

而当佐助的行为超出了他的控制时——比如在那次旅馆走廊的战斗中，佐助没有直接冲向他；在宇智波据点，自己被制服后，佐助没有立即杀死他；或者是现今，佐助有了他不了解的人际关系、做着他不知晓的任务——他就会感受到强烈的失落、不满与愤怒。

经过了长期规律的药物和行为治疗，他的心理状态已经有了极大改善，证据就是他现在能意识到，自己在很长一段时间里都处于一种极端绝望压抑的心境。他能认识到自己对弟弟的这种掌控欲是不正常的、病态的。

可他又没有真的康复——他虽然能够自知，但仍然无法摆脱这种强烈的欲求。

-

他试着自救。

在弟弟从雷之国的任务中回来后，他有意地疏远兄弟之间的关系。他强制自己不再如以前那样过度关注弟弟，他开始早出晚归，更多地在外面解决晚餐，减少他们对话的频率。

弟弟并不习惯这突然出现的隔阂。

鼬看到好几次佐助投向自己夹杂着疑惑和慌乱的眼神，他有些祈求地叫自己“哥哥”，但从未真正问出来过。

他在心底痛斥自己对佐助的伤害，但此刻的伤害是为了避免未来出现更大的伤害。

拜暗部和“晓”组织所赐，他熟知每一种刑讯和拷问手段，他不知道如果将心底的掌控欲完全暴露出来，自己会做出怎样惨无人道的举动。

或许是因为现实中无法满足自己的欲望，他开始做梦——起初还很单纯，只是佐助普通地爱慕、依赖着他，但一天天过去，他的梦境开始变得更强制、极端、更突破底线。

直到有一次，他在梦中把弟弟绑在了行刑架上，一边鞭笞他，强迫他服从自己，一边强行进入了他。

他惊醒时，感受到一种扭曲的无上快感，身下却潮湿一片。

他知道是做出决断的时候了。

-

他向佐助提出了独自搬出去住的想法。弟弟脸上难过失落的神情令他不忍到想立即撤回自己的话。

但弟弟没有疑问，没有反对。他只是微笑着说：“我希望能一直与你住在一起，但我也很高兴你想要有自己的生活。哥哥一直在为了村子、为了我而辛劳，这一次，希望你能真正为自己而活，得到属于自己的幸福。”

“我爱你，哥哥。”

弟弟的话语中显露的是对自己纯然、不含一分私欲的爱意，他的笑容是如此温柔平和，在瞬间刺痛了自己的内心。

他几乎是落荒而逃。

7

他试着建立全新的社会关系来重建自己的安全感。

他开始更认真地准备教学，与同事和村民们更多地接触，也更频繁地参加聚会和活动。

他甚至开始接受相亲。

爱情无愧于治愈一切的良药。他最终找到了他的一生所爱，也是他现在的妻子。她的性格和长相有一点像宇智波泉，温柔美丽，善解人意，能够给自己足够的安全感和空间感，总是能敏锐地察觉到自己的情绪，从不会强迫自己做任何事。

如同他期盼的那样，他对弟弟的欲望随着全新家庭的建立逐渐消失了。

他的工作和生活逐步稳定下来，如果不算上偶尔的噩梦，有时连他都会忘记自己曾经历过那么多残酷的事，有过那样惨烈的心境。

-

于是在一周前，佐助来到他的办公室，告诉自己，他将离开木叶，也许不会再回来时，鼬的情绪起初甚至没有太大起伏。

他们早就不常见面了。一是因为工作繁忙，二是因为他们的关系已经足够紧密，不需要靠刻意见面来维持。

然而，随着离别日期的临近，就像一个契机、一个开关，那些二十年的往事再度缓缓出现在他的记忆中。

更令他感到痛苦的是，他对佐助的思念和欲求就有如陈年的老酒，愈是封存，启封时就愈发浓郁厚重。

到头来，佐助对他实在是太重要了。

在他的前半段人生中，佐助在不自知的情况下，成为了自己唯一的心灵支撑。

他靠着思念弟弟度过了止水死后两年艰难的双面间谍生涯、熬过了在“晓”的五年卧底岁月，又是依靠着弟弟的原谅和爱让自己从绝望和抑郁的深渊中走出，逐步过上正常人的生活。

他逐渐接受了佐助不再以自己为中心的事实，却难以承受佐助会彻底离开自己。

但是……他不得不接受。

就像弟弟当年所说，他很高兴自己能过上想要的生活。佐助也一样应当拥有属于他的人生。

他曾经要求过佐助太多，如今已经没有资格再去要求他，强迫他为自己留下来。

他如此反复告诫着自己。

可悲的是，具有丰富间谍经验的他，可以将自己的感情时刻伪装得无懈可击，却永远无法欺瞒住自己真实的内心。

他还是很想与佐助在一起……

（完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文试图设想如果鼬没有死，他是否会存在难以磨灭的心理创伤以及如何去治愈。总感觉，如果不把鼬当成“神”来看待，他会是火影中心理疾病最严重的人之一。或许原作中死了一次让他彻底看开了，但按照正常人的角度，他应该需要经过长期的心理治疗才能恢复正常。
> 
> 原作中感觉是佐助心理更依赖鼬一些（因为鼬秽土转生之后似乎彻底成“神”了），假如这个佐助还是原作的佐助，应该是可以HE的（双方心甘情愿的D/s关系），但本文中佐助开挂了，所以……><


	4. 漩涡鸣人Side（上）

1

‘他为什么没能与他在一起？’

漩涡鸣人愤愤地想着，一个用力，将手中的大玉螺旋丸向任务目标砸去。

一时间，土块瓦砾横飞，掀起一片沙尘。不顾行人的诧异，鸣人分出两个影分身，将已经倒地的任务目标捆起来，让其他队员们带回去。

看到他的后辈们一副目瞪口呆的样子，他挠挠头，有些尴尬地笑着解释：“这次是我心急了，别学我。要注意忍者执行任务期间要小心谨慎，切忌打草惊蛇，误伤他人，就像鼬教官教给你们的那样……”

“是，鸣人大人！”

他的中忍队员们刷地站直，齐齐回复。

“哎呀，任务都完成了，你们不用紧张啊我说。我有那么可怕吗？”鸣人双手交叉叠在脑后，边走边与队员们放松地闲聊。

“因为……大家都说，您再过几天就要成为八代目火影了！我们怎么敢像以前那样随意谈笑——”队里年纪最小的一名忍者大着胆子说。其他人迅速使了个眼色，让那名忍者突兀地闭上了嘴。

空气陷入了一片令人不适的沉寂。队员们埋着头，小心翼翼地观察着他的脸色。

鸣人“哈哈”笑出声，“怎么，当上火影以后，我就不再是你们的鸣人前辈了吗？这样生疏，我可是要生气了！”

他眨了眨眼睛，队员们配合地笑起来，让气氛渐渐变得热络。

“这么说……鸣人前辈，传闻是真的了？”

“七代目大人果然……”

“我听说七代目大人要离开村子了，为什么？”

面对着年轻队员们纯真好奇的目光，鸣人突然不想抬出那些早就安排好的说辞了。

“是啊……”他仰头向木叶中央区遥望，在这个角度依稀可以看到阳光下的火影岩。那里刻着他的父亲，他的老师，以及他最好的朋友的头像。

几天之后，那座巨岩上也将出现自己的雕像。

或许对任何木叶忍者而言，成为火影都是一份梦寐以求的荣耀和骄傲，但如果可以，他才不想当什么火影。

毕竟，他最想保护的人都不在这村子里，他又有什么必要去掌握这份无上的权力？

“我也不知道他为什么要离开。”

鸣人喃喃道。

“就是因为搞不懂，我才——”

他随手凝聚起另一个螺旋丸，在队员们惊讶的视线下，终究是忍了忍没有打出去。

算他无耻。他远远盯着火影岩上最后一个人像模糊的轮廓，在心底咬牙切齿地骂着那个人。他拍着屁股出村逍遥去了，却偏偏留下自己接手这份“美差事”。

罢了，就当这是他身为佐助最好的朋友卖给他的最后一份人情，之后佐助再想求他，门都没有！

2

他与佐助的纠葛最早可以追溯到他们在忍者学校的时候。

作为同期生，他一开始会注意到佐助，是因为听说他也是个孤儿。

只是，相近的遭遇下，他与佐助的境况堪称天差地别。

相比他的形影单只，佐助身边却永远不缺同学和老师的围绕。他优秀又高傲，实战课的表现也一直是第一，有时甚至比老师都厉害。每个课间，都会有同学追在他身后，询问他忍术和体术诀窍。

大概这就是所谓“天才”吧。那个时候，他孤单地坐在秋千上，望着远处被众星捧月一般的宇智波末裔，羡慕地想着。

鸣人无法让自己讨厌他——佐助太优秀，离自己太过遥远了，早就超过了能够嫉恨的程度。

-

他从没打算过主动接近佐助，但在一次偶然的实战测试后，他们的关系突然被拉近了。

那次，他被抽签到与佐助进行对抗演习。

那是鸣人第一次与佐助对打。以往上课时，他这个吊车尾自然不会得到与年级第一对练的机会。

他走上测试场地，看到佐助正站在另一侧等待着自己。

佐助的表情很冷漠，他的眼神令人想起无机质的玻璃，周身散发出一股令人战栗的寒意。他礼节性向自己点了点头，做出了准备战斗的起手式。

——这意味着佐助在认真与自己对决，没有因为自己是吊车尾而轻视他。

在对方强烈的威压下，鸣人反被激起了斗志，因为他遇到过更多的情况是对手完全没把他放在眼里。在这个年级第一身上，他却少见地获得了尊重。

他大喊一声，鼓足勇气扑了上去，与佐助缠斗在一起。

结果……自然是被打得毫无还手之力。

大概只有实际对战才能认识到佐助到底有多厉害。战斗起始他就只能看到漫天飞舞的手里剑、苦无和火遁忍术，他光是让自己不受伤就要拼尽全力，左躲右闪，更不要提发起一次有效进攻。

最后，他气喘吁吁地倒在地上，身上满是细小的伤痕，耳边回荡着同学们嗤嗤的嘲笑声。一股强烈的愤怒和不甘席卷了他——他怎么会这样弱？！

他颤抖着试图支起身体，却见到一只手平稳地伸到自己面前。

佐助把他拉了起来。他们两手相握，结了代表演练结束的“和解之印”。

-

放学后，他的同学们一个个被家长接走了，他一个人站在练习场上，不断用手里剑瞄准着树桩上的靶子。

他这天输得太难堪了，不留下来练习实在无法发泄他心中的愤懑。

鸣人回想着佐助在考试时的动作——他是怎么做到同时扔出这么多手里剑，还能精确击中自己各处要害的？

他尝试转动起手腕，模仿着记忆中的姿势。

“嗖——”

手里剑脱手而出，鸣人期待地望过去，却见它毫无意外地再度插进了最外环。

哎……真逊。

“真逊。”

一个声音突然替他把心里的话说了出来。

鸣人吃惊地转过头，见到佐助正静静站在自己背后。

他弯腰拾起地上散落的一枚手里剑，将它递给自己。“我来教你。”

没等他反应过来，佐助就从背后扶住自己的腰，握住自己的手，帮助他摆出投掷姿势。

佐助的力气大得惊人，手里剑几乎是完全依靠他的力量紧紧攥在自己手上。

“重心要稳……手腕用力……看准……投！”

风被划过的刹那，手里剑笔直地插进了最远的树桩靶心。

“中了！”他惊呼出声。

鸣人难以置信盯着自己的手掌。这是自己投的？练习了这么久，他从没打进过靶心，为什么佐助帮他摆了动作，他就能……

佐助松开对他身体的掌握，慢慢走到自己面前。

“你的姿势太糟了，这样投中才奇怪。笨蛋，你就没想过去找人问问吗？”

听到佐助这样一番过分直白的批评，鸣人刚刚涌上心头的一股感激之情瞬间消散了。

“要你管！”他气呼呼地扭过头去，“我就一个人，哪里找人去问！”

“……你以后可以问我。”

佐助伸出手压在他的肩膀上，强迫自己转身面对他。鸣人抬起头，正看进佐助的眼睛。他的目光不再如演练时那般冷漠无情，而是意外地诚恳而认真。

“为什么？我怎么样跟你没关系吧？”

“因为……我也是一个人。”佐助说。在自己疑惑的注视下，他露出一个堪称柔和的笑容，“我想交你这个朋友，鸣人。”

-

佐助就这样成为了他的第一个朋友，也是他其后二十多年最好的朋友。

慢慢相处下来，鸣人才知道为什么佐助会那样受欢迎。与表面给人的印象不同，他根本没有“年级第一”、“名门望族”的架子，他简直是鸣人见过脾气最好的人，他从没见到佐助与任何人吵过架。

他对自己这个朋友也是好得不能再好了——佐助会主动在放学后帮自己练习，自己怎么都无法掌握要领的时候，他也完全不会烦躁或生气，只会一次又一次地替自己纠正动作。

甚至有一次他们在学校呆得太晚，佐助还邀请了自己去他家吃晚饭。也是因为那次，鸣人才知道原来他们的家离得那么近。而当他无意间说起自己的一日三餐都是速食泡面之后，佐助又不由分说地包揽了自己的全部饮食。

于是在那以后，他每天中午都是吃着佐助顺带给他做的便当，放学后也是去佐助家蹭完晚餐再回家。

他吃得好了，也长了点肌肉，加上佐助给他开的小灶，他的实战课表现逐渐脱离了“吊车尾”的水平。

不知不觉中，他越来越多地受到同学老师们的认可，也交上了另外几个好友。

-

虽然不会直说出来，但鸣人一直很珍惜佐助这个朋友。他就是再笨也不至于察觉不出佐助明里暗里帮了自己多少。

只除了一点——他这位朋友的生活实在是太单调乏味了。

因为两家离得近，有时鸣人会心血来潮地串门，邀请他同自己出去玩。逛街啦，钓鱼啦，他甚至想过捡起自己以前的恶作剧习惯，涂涂火影岩、捣捣乱什么的。

可佐助总是叫自己找别人去，从没有一次答应过自己。

鸣人每次去他家，佐助不是在练习忍术，就是在阅读鬼画符一般的书籍。他的桌子上永远铺满了各类忍术卷轴。

-

“佐助，你别看啦！你都这么厉害了，至于连陪我玩的时间都没有嘛……”

有一次，在再度遭到拒绝后，鸣人扁扁嘴，祭出撒娇大法。

佐助把整个人都埋在卷轴里，头也不抬地回答，“我还远远不够厉害。因为我的目标是成为村子的‘火影’。”

诶……？原来佐助想要成为火影啊……

鸣人怔怔地想着。说起来，他也曾经有想过成为火影。因为他听老师说，当上火影就可以得到大家的认同。

可是在那之后，他就遇到了佐助。佐助帮助他慢慢获得了很多同学老师的认可，“当火影”的念头也就随之被他抛在了脑后。

不过，既然自己最好的朋友想当火影，他也没必要去刻意抢夺好友的目标。

他想了想，问起佐助，“那……有没有比火影还厉害，能够保护火影的人呀？”

“嗯……能不能比火影厉害不好说，但是保护火影的人，就是‘暗部’吧——只有精英才能加入，负责保护火影和村子的特殊忍者部队。”

“‘暗部’？听起来蛮挺帅的嘛！”鸣人摸着下巴，得意一笑，“那我以后就去当‘暗部’好了！”

随着自己的话音落下，佐助慢慢从书堆中抬起了头。他眯起眼睛，表情突然严肃起来，“鸣人，你真的这样想？”

“不、不行吗！”他被佐助盯得有些紧张，连忙转移了话题，“话说佐助你陪我出去玩吧，就这一次，求你啦！”

“不去。”

“……”

当时的他根本没有想到，佐助的愿望，以及那时他随口说出的愿望，到后来竟然全部化为了现实。

3

毕业以后，他凑巧与佐助分在了一个下忍小队。

当然，他直到那场险象环生的中忍考试后才知道，哪有什么“巧合”，由于他们各自的独特体质，他与佐助注定要成为同伴并肩作战。

他是村子的人柱力，体内寄宿着“九尾”，当自己失控的时候，尾兽就会冲破封印，将自己变为危险的人间兵器。而佐助的写轮眼正是控制“九尾”的最佳手段。

那个时候，三代目爷爷战死，木叶实力大减，“晓”组织趁机展开了收集尾兽，也就是抓捕自己和各国人柱力的计划。

因此，他拜了“好色仙人”自来也为师，提升实力的同时，也逐步学习利用尾兽力量的方法。

在老师的保护和佐助的监控下，他一次次尝试与体内的“九尾”讨价还价——过程十分艰难，他需要保持清醒，抵御心底邪念的诱惑，同时试着夺走更多的尾兽力量。

他知道自己在意识模糊的时候曾经伤过他们好多次，只不过大多数时候都被佐助的“掌仙术”和“阴愈伤灭”巧妙遮掩住了。

最严重的一次，当他苏醒时，发现自己躺在一个巨坑中，周围的树木全被拦腰截断了。他的老师躺在不远处的血泊中，腹部破了一个大洞，肠子都流了出来。佐助则歪歪斜斜地跪在旁边，浑身浴血，却仍然在坚持为老师做着急救处理。

事后在医院里，他满怀愧疚地向他们道歉，好色仙人打着哈哈糊弄过去，佐助则明确拒绝了自己的歉意。

“那根本不是你的错，”他全身缠着绷带，虚弱地半卧在床上，但他的目光一如既往地明亮而坦诚，“‘九尾’本就是强加在你身上的，你已经为它牺牲了太多。是我的写轮眼还不够强大。我保证，以后不会再让你出现这样的情况。”

他的话语中蕴含着令人信服的强大力量。

佐助确实做到了。他确实没有再出现过那样极端的失控，鸣人不会蠢到以为那是可以轻易实现的事。他知道佐助在同卡卡西老师修炼瞳力，不禁猜测这背后到底付出了多少辛苦。

佐助是在为了自己而努力修行吗？想到这点，他的内心就既酸涩，又感动。

-

他们的名字第一次响遍忍界是在开始修行的三年后。那一回，大蛇丸为了获得永生，前来抢夺佐助的身体。在强烈愤怒的驱动下，他成功爆出了四尾，与佐助和小樱联手杀死了他。

很快，“晓”组织收集尾兽的计划也悄然展开了。他们奔赴风之国，从赤砂之蝎手中夺回了他的好友我爱罗，又先后与其他同伴一起击败了迪达拉、飞段和角都。

为了进一步提升实力，他通过修行掌握了仙术，又与九喇卝嘛达成和解，成为了完美人柱力。随后，经过奋战，他与佐助和小樱一起从佩恩手中保护了村子，又跟随着彼时作为代理火影的卡卡西老师，在五影会谈的会场上击败了宇智波斑——实际上是宇智波带土，破坏了他的阴谋，彻底摧毁了“晓”。

木叶再度恢复了和平，而年仅16岁的他们也一跃成为了忍界的传奇，被称为木叶的“新三忍”广为赞颂。

-

战后，小樱回到医院工作，佐助被卡卡西老师留在身边，如愿被当作下一任火影培养，而自己则升为上忍，往返于各国，为村子执行着一件又一件高级任务。

起初，这样的生活还算舒适。忍界和平安定，本就没多少高难度任务，而自己的实力又太强，遇到再难缠的敌人也就是几个螺旋丸的事。

他不像纲手婆婆那样好赌，也没什么费钱的爱好，过了几年，他就用积攒下来的工资在木叶黄金地段买了一栋双层小洋房，日子过得堪称自由潇洒。

不过渐渐的，他就感到无趣了——原本出村的新鲜感被旅途的劳累所替代，他的钱早就多到没处花，再高的奖金和工资对他来说也不过是存折上增加的数字，带不来任何快乐和满足。

-

或许是察觉到了他的想法，当佐助从卡卡西老师手上接过位子，成为木叶的七代目火影后，他的这位好友特地把他叫到火影室，问他要不要换个职务。

“你是我的同伴，也是我最好的朋友。如果你有想要去的地方，我一定尽量满足你。”

佐助穿着白袍，坐在火影室的桌前，微笑着对他说。

因为频繁出村执行任务的缘故，他与佐助已经有好长时间没见过面了。看着面前几乎有些陌生的脸，鸣人一时间竟然有些恍惚。

他回忆起自己的童年生活，那时他会在白天与同学们嬉戏玩耍，放学后被佐助指导着练习忍术和体术，然后两人再一同回佐助的家，美美吃上一顿晚餐。

放假的时候，他会去佐助家串门，求他陪自己玩，他拒绝就在他家肆意捣乱，不停骚扰他，反正佐助又不会生气。

他回想起自己的少年时光，那时他与佐助和小樱在险象环生的战场上与强敌交手，他开着九尾模式冲在最前面，佐助用那把闪着雷光的草薙剑为自己扫清障碍，小樱则在后方支援他们。一场战斗下来，他们常常是遍体鳞伤，破烂不堪，但在那时，他总是快乐的。

那样畅意的快乐，自己已经有多久没有感受过了呢？

他其实对金钱和名望一点欲求都没有。成为“九尾”人柱力，亦或是火影之子，漩涡一族的后人，传说中的“预言之子”，都是其他人强加在自己身上的，与他自己的想法毫无干系。

他不过是个吊车尾，是个孤儿，不像佐助一样是天之骄子，从小就有那么远大的理想和抱负。

一直以来，他最喜欢、最想做的事情就是与他身边亲近的人一直在一起，并且在需要的时候，能够有足够强大的实力站出来保护他们。

他看向佐助——他最亲密的朋友，也是他最重要、最想保护的人，回想起儿时那个随口说出的愿望，做出了决定。

“我想去暗部。”他坚定地说，“我想当火影护卫。”

佐助明显没有料到自己的要求。他难得瞪着眼睛，好久没说出一句话来。

“‘火影护卫’？这你就满足了吗？”他显得大为震惊，“这不像你啊，鸣人。”

“要你管！”他扭过头，有些羞于解释，“你不是火影吗？这个要求很简单吧！”

“当然可以，只是……”佐助沉思了一会，像是做出决定一样咬了咬嘴唇，“算了，这样也好。”

“期待你的上任。以后我就交给你保护了，鸣人。”

他朝自己展颜一笑。

-

与之前相比，他的新工作要轻松不少。加之佐助又给了自己极大自由，平日里，他连暗部的专属动物面具都无需佩戴，只要帮忙分类整理下文件，用影分身传个讯。只有到佐助出国访问谈判的时候，他才需要真正警戒起来，做好他的本职工作。

这样清闲的日子倒正合鸣人的心意。他有更多的时间在村子里闲逛，与同伴们聊天、联络感情，还能顺手帮助别人。

他喜欢木叶，喜欢这里的一山一水，一花一木，这里的村民和同伴们。他想要守护的是他身边看得见的活生生的人，而不是枯燥抽象的数字。

对他来说，扶老奶奶过马路，帮孩子救下树上的猫儿，为孕妇提东西，要比被告知“因为完成一项A级任务，又为村子赚了几十万两”得到的满足感和幸福感大多了。

他与佐助的关系也慢慢恢复了。做了火影护卫之后，他们又回到了童年时那种形影不离的状态。他们工作在一处，上下班时间也一样，又是村中最著名的两个单身汉，经常在下班之后结伴去居酒屋喝上一杯。

他很满意这样的生活，满意到丝毫不想做出改变。他甚至幻想着几十年过去，他与佐助都到了白发苍苍的年纪，依然在这个居酒屋，坐在这个桌子前对饮的快意场景。

他也不是不知道自己到了该成家的年纪。他的好几个朋友都抱上孩子了，也有不少女儿家找过来与他相亲。

但是……他就是没有这个念头。

而且——鸣人瞥着身旁一口口啜饮的佐助，他白皙的脸颊因为酒精而透着粉红，眼睛里也慢慢蒙上了一层水雾，这让他看起来不再无坚不摧，反倒平添了一丝罕有的柔软和迷茫。

这样的佐助，除了自己大概没人见过吧？鸣人有些得意地想道。

佐助的条件可是好多了，他比自己更英俊，地位也更高，他都没结婚，自己作为他最好的朋友，一起不结婚也是理所当然的了！

-

（后续见“下”）


	5. 漩涡鸣人Side（下，完）

（具体见“上”）

4

现在想来也是好笑。假使不是小樱，他或许一辈子都不会意识到自己的想法有多荒谬，他是如何被“最好的朋友”这样先入为主的想法蒙蔽了大脑，连这份感情早已出现了变质都一无所知。

那一天，他照常在街上闲逛，碰巧目睹了小樱被人表白的场景。

他远远看到一个医疗忍者模样的男人捧着玫瑰，直直跪在小樱面前慷慨陈词，而小樱连连摆着手，头也不回地快步走开。

鸣人这才想起来，与他和佐助一样，小樱也还没结婚。他们第七班实力上鹤立鸡群，生活上好像也要特立独行。在同期们纷纷结婚生子的当下，却没有一个成了家。

他走过去，想同小樱随便聊几句，却意外听到了她向佐助表白失败的事。

他坐在喫茶店里，默默听着小樱伤心地回忆起她与佐助练习医疗忍术的往事，佐助请她吃甜品，为她买小礼物的感动，哭着说佐助明明那样喜欢她，却偏偏说他不爱她，要她放弃他。

鸣人依稀记得，在他们还是个下忍时，小樱确实喜欢着佐助。会意识到这一点，还是因为当时他对小樱有些朦胧的好感。

不过，他随后就遭遇了前来捕获“九尾”的“晓”组织成员。为了自保，他必须把全部精力都投入到修行中去，很快就忘掉了这份青春的悸动。

他没想到小樱把当年那份喜欢经年累月地保持了下去，而且已经进展到了对佐助正式表白的地步。

小樱向自己倾诉着她内心的犹豫：佐助毫不留情地一再拒绝她，让她痛苦不堪，却还舍不得放弃；而另一边，追求她的同事又加快了攻势，越来越令她心动。

鸣人向来不会应对这类问题。但在此刻，他直觉地拍拍好友的肩膀，开始劝她，“小樱，我觉得你应该放弃佐助啊我说！”

他是真心实意想劝小樱放弃。一方面，他听得出，小樱已经做出了决断，只是期待自己作为她和佐助共同的好友，能在最后推她一把；另一方面，鸣人觉得小樱给出佐助喜欢她的那些理由和证据，丝毫没能说服他。

小樱说佐助与他一起练习忍术——鸣人想佐助可是曾经握着手扶着腰教过自己；小樱说佐助请她去吃甜品——鸣人想佐助为自己亲手做饭，还一做就是好几年；小樱说佐助在工作上帮助他，照顾他，送她小礼物——鸣人想起佐助帮他控制九尾的情景，心说佐助对自己的关心和保护又何止是送礼物那样简单。

鸣人在心底将小樱的话一条条地反驳。如果按照小樱的说法，佐助对她好的程度已经算爱情，那佐助对自己毫无疑问是爱到极致了。

他有些骄傲地想着，突然发觉有哪里不对：他居然在感情上把自己放在了与小樱相对立的位置上！

喫茶店的空调已经很凉，但他却陡然冒起了冷汗。

他最后把小樱送走——她最终下了决心，感激地拥抱了他——一个人呆坐着，问着自己：

如果小樱喜欢佐助，那与小樱抱着相似想法的自己，又算是什么？

-

——就如同撕开一层薄纱那样轻松，答案简直唾手可得。

他喜欢上了佐助。

这份友情什么时候变质成为了爱情，他早就不得而知。

但他如今知道了，自己想要更加接近他，一直在他身侧保护他；自己不愿去结婚、也不愿佐助与其他人结婚，而是希望佐助能够一直陪伴着他，希望只有自己能见到佐助不为人知的一面……这些奇奇怪怪的想法，都是因为自己爱着佐助的缘故。

他只要明白这一点就足够了。

那佐助对自己呢？

很明显，他们是最好的“朋友”，比亲兄弟还亲，早就心意相通了。既然自己爱着佐助，佐助也一定爱着他。

这样事情就简单多了。虽然有些对不起小樱，但他们两情相悦，正巧可以一起脱单，成为一对令人艳羡的情侣。

-

鸣人当机立断。他在第二天下班的时候，堵住了正要从火影室离开的佐助。

他不会说什么花言巧语，他觉得他们之间也不需要那个。他直截了当地表了白，“佐助，我喜欢你！咱们交往吧！”

他忐忑又激动地等待着佐助的回复。在佐助同意之后，他们会像电视剧里上演的那样，拥吻在一起吗？

佐助一句话都没说。他只是面无表情地看着自己。

少顷，他提起桌上的公文箱，径直走开，“今天我很累了，鸣人。我没心思听你开玩笑。”

“我没开玩笑啊我说！”鸣人觉得自己遭到了莫大的曲解。他拉住佐助，用整个身体挡住门，“我说真的！”

“我喜欢你，是那种……想跟你亲吻、拥抱、上床，想以后一直一直在一起的喜欢！”

说完他自己都脸红了，其实他根本没想过这些事……他只是觉得他们应该在一起。反正他现在确实开始想了，倒也没差。

“真是糟糕透顶的告白。”佐助评论道。他叹了口气，把公文箱放回去，“你在把我当成练习对象吗？你看上了哪家的千金，如果我认识，我可以帮忙——”

看到佐助一脸的漠然，鸣人简直又惊又气。他甚至怀疑面前这个佐助是其他人变身糊弄他的。

他自认为已经表达得足够清楚了，聪明如佐助，怎么会一而再再而三地误解自己的意思？

“我没有看上哪家姑娘！我喜欢的就是你啊！”他焦急地试图让对方理解自己，“如果你还是不懂的话，我就——”

他直接伸手把佐助抵到墙上，扣住他的腰，凝视着他的眼睛，他淡色的唇瓣，慢慢吻了上去。

他看到佐助的脸色渐渐变得苍白，他的眼睛中第一次露出了慌乱的神色。

他们嘴唇相贴的前一刻，佐助微微张开唇瓣，轻声说：

“放开。”

他的声音听起来从未如此冷漠。

在这样近的距离下，佐助一贯强硬而不容拒绝的气势被放大了数倍，让鸣人反射性地松开了手。

鸣人这才意识到自己的行为对佐助造成了冒犯。他刚想说些什么，就被佐助伸手阻止了。

“抱歉，是我没有足够尊重你。”他收回了咄咄逼人的威压，从自己的桎梏中脱身出去。他用自己最熟悉的那种认真而坦诚的目光看着自己。

“谢谢你的喜欢。但是答案是不。”

鸣人的心脏突然停跳了半拍。他的手脚一下子变凉了。

他死死盯着佐助的表情，想从中找到些许破绽——但是没有。他的神情一如既往地如同冰封，无懈可击。

他坚持说道，“不对。佐助，我知道你也喜欢我的。”

“这是你的错觉——”

“你从小就照顾我，关心我，你对我那样好，你肯定一直都喜欢着我！”

“冷静，你先听我说——”

“我们是最好的搭档和朋友，心连着心，我那么爱你，你不可能不爱我！”

“鸣人——！”

他还有更多、更充分的理由没有说出来，却被佐助一声低吼止住了。

鸣人惊诧地看到佐助喘着气，头发散乱在前额，他的双手死死攥成拳头，像是在极力忍耐着自己。

他的眼中浮现出了真实的怒意。

这是他认识佐助这么多年，第一次见到他生气。

他的气势强得惊人，整个人就像燃起了蓝紫色的烈火，鸣人怀疑下一刻他的写轮眼就会打开，对自己施展最强力的瞳术。

“……鸣人，你误会了，我绝对没有爱上你。”

佐助的声音平静依旧，但他此刻就像一座即将爆发的火山，处处彰显着极度危险的气息。

如果换做其他人，见到这样的佐助一定会退避三舍。但鸣人不是别人，他是佐助多年来最好的朋友。他招惹过佐助无数次，一次都没有怕过他。

在这种关键时刻，他爆发出了身为“意外性No.1忍者”的直觉和聪明。他没有选择继续跟佐助争论，而是故作轻松地一笑，“那你为什么会这样生气？”

“我发现你也有很幼稚的时候啊，就像我小的时候一样别扭。你明明很喜欢我，却不愿意承认，对不对，佐助？”

他满意地看到佐助陡然瞪大了眼睛。他好像在瞬间被自己击碎了假面，露出内里真实的情感。

佐助的表情扭曲了。恐慌、痛苦、爱慕、憎恨在他的脸上依次掠过，他好像再也维持不住自身情绪的稳定，猛地把自己推到了墙上。

“你说谁‘幼稚’？鸣人，你有资格说我‘幼稚’？”

他的声音冷得像冰。

“是谁怀抱着那样幼稚到可笑的想法，最终把什么都毁了的？”

“我相信了你——我们相信了你，把一切都押给了你，结果呢？你又做了什么？”

“事到如今，你以为我还会被你那套‘你痛我也痛’的说辞打动吗？你还是与以前一样的自以为是、理想主义，即使我真的对你有过些许好感，也在很早以前就被耗干了！”

“算我昏了头，愚蠢地被那一点莫名其妙的感情蛊惑，早知道会那样，我才不会——”

佐助的声音戛然而止。他喘着粗气，从刘海下凶狠地瞪着自己。

鸣人呆呆站在佐助身体的阴影下。他完全没听懂佐助在说什么，只知道佐助气得要炸了，而这怒火的发泄对象毫无疑问正是自己。

他倒没觉得受到了冒犯——毕竟，能见到佐助发怒也是一件难事。他甚至感到了一丝古怪的激动和兴奋。

他隐隐觉得佐助就应该是这样的人，他的情感应该更加外显，而不是如此滴水不露。他们的关系应该更加针锋相对，而非佐助对自己一味的照顾与忍让。

良久，佐助像是终于恢复过来，慢慢松开了手。他颓然地靠在桌子边缘，捂住额头。

“……抱歉，今天大概是太累了，我不是故意对你发火的，别往心里去。”

佐助的声音低沉而无力，整个人看起来异乎寻常地脆弱。

“没关系……我没有在意。”他回答。

其实他想说，他还挺高兴的，因为这是他第一次得以窥见佐助与外表完全相反的内心。

“那，佐助，你同意交往了吗？”虽然发生了完全没预料到的事，他倒还没忘记自己的真正目的。

“你还没听懂我的意思？”佐助难以置信地说，随即正色道，“抱歉，但是放弃吧。我不会爱上你的。”

没等自己再说出反驳的话，佐助就迅速接了下去，“而且——我想想，或许可以让你干点别的了。”

“作为人尽皆知的忍界英雄，九尾人柱力，当一个火影护卫实在是太屈才了。鸣人，你从明天起就去行政部，去做鹿丸的副手，我会提前跟他打好招呼的。”

鸣人简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。什么？毫无道理地拒绝他的表白还不够，佐助连火影护卫都不让他当了？

“我不要！”他强烈抗争，“你不能就这样随便解职我！”

“我是火影，我当然有任意调动属下的权力。你以为我让你当护卫是真的想要你‘护卫’吗？你见过哪个火影护卫能光明正大地站在火影室，接触到各类机密文件？”

对向自己茫然的目光，佐助冷冷一笑，“真遗憾，看来你从护卫的工作中什么都没学到。以后在鹿丸手下，你会慢慢明白的。”

“这木叶终究是你的。我会让你成为一个好火影，一个真正意义上的‘预言之子’。我绝不会再让那样的事发生。改变你那天真幼稚的世界观，就从认识木叶的黑暗面开始好了。”

“你在说什么？火影？佐助，我从来不想当火影——”

“那就从现在开始想。”

佐助最后抛下一句话，直接离开了火影室，留下自己满心的茫然无措，头绪全无。

5

如佐助所说，在行政部，他确实了解到了很多，多到彻底颠覆了他的世界观。

他认识到，原来还存在着“政治”这样复杂又黑暗的东西。权力纠纷、利益争夺，他们做出任何一项决策都要瞻前顾后，如履薄冰。他随后见识了“外交”——当佐助再次把他带在身边，让自己旁听国际会议时，他才意识到原来五影不动声色的表象下是笑里藏刀，是对自身忍村利益的绝对维护和争取，无论是否会损害其他国家的利益。他也了解了经济和文化，见证了佐助在逐步推行的社会改革和科技革命，让忍村在和平而缺乏任务赏金的年代继续繁荣下去。

他感受最多的一点，不是他们做出的诸多成就，而是一种深深的无力。他们付出巨大时间精力制定的政策，会因为没有预料到的问题在试行阶段付诸东流。即使已经进入了推行阶段，他们也不得不在各个利益团体之间做出妥协和权衡。

他最终明白了一个听起来很残酷的道理：不是努力就一定能得到回报。更多情况下，一厢情愿的努力什么都换不回来。

或许这就是佐助想让他知道的。人与人终究是不同的，有着相异的利益需求。尽管他和佐助心意相通，但他们的需求却是不共通的。他爱着佐助，想与他在一起，却不能强迫要求佐助对他也有如此期望。

于是他放弃了。

他最终与雏田结了婚。大家都说这是份好姻缘，因为雏田一直痴心地等待着自己。他与雏田交往后，也慢慢爱上了她。他们的婚后生活甜蜜而幸福，很快有了一双可爱的儿女。

他开始被佐助定为下一任火影培养，轮换在木叶的各个部门担任职务，学习处理政事的思维和手段。他渐渐也对当火影没那么抵触了——他毫无疑问爱着木叶，也希望能用自己的力量将木叶建设得更好。而且，在佐助之后，他也的确是木叶中实力最强、战功最高的忍者。

-

就在几天前，佐助提出了让自己当八代目火影的想法。

他本想拒绝——佐助还很年轻，他身体健康，头脑灵活，无论怎么想都没有退位的必要——但人生的第一次，佐助请求了他。

“我很累了，鸣人。”他苦笑着对他说，难得在人前示了弱，“你不知道我有多累。”

“我不像你那般全心全意爱着木叶，你一定会是个比我更好的火影。”

“如果发生了严重问题，及时联系我——你知道我的忍鹰。我会第一时间回来帮你处理。一定要保证我哥哥和小樱的平安，否则我饶不了你。”

佐助如同交代家事一般缓缓说着，神色带着深深的疲惫和哀求，鸣人突然就说不出一句拒绝的话了。

纵使他已经不再爱佐助了，但他仍然是自己最好的朋友，他最重要、最想保护的人。他无法看着这样的佐助不管。

-

而现在，佐助即将离开，他也将登上八代目火影之位。

这个时候，他不由自主地回想起十年前他对佐助表白时的场景。现在的他与十年前相比，心智自然是不可同日而语，但他仍然不能理解佐助当年说的话。

什么叫“愚蠢地被那一点莫名其妙的感情蛊惑”？“即使我真的对你有过些许好感，也在很早以前就被耗干了”？

听起来，佐助确实是喜欢他——至少曾经喜欢过他的。他自认为从没做过伤害佐助感情的事，那佐助对自己的这份没来由的抗拒是从何而来？

对于佐助的内心，他只在十年前有过惊鸿一瞥，其后就再也没机会撬开过。他至今仍然不知道佐助是如何看待他们之间的关系，他为何如此坚定地认为自己要当上火影，又为何在正值壮年时果断选择离开。

他们当年明明是两情相悦，本该成为一对令人艳羡的情侣……但又为什么，他们最终却没能在一起？

（完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉已经说得很明显了……其实也没啥好揭秘的= =本质爽文 不过最后在佐助篇还留了个充满恶趣味的地雷><


	6. 宇智波佐助Side（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本文存在简短的torture和rape描述，可能很生草的木叶基建内容；设定由于军事力量，火之国依附于木叶，火影实质上也是火之国首脑

1

深夜，火影大楼早已是一片漆黑，唯有最高层的火影室里还亮着一盏明灯。

灯光下，木叶忍村的七代目火影宇智波佐助正坐在桌后，与他多年的副手，同时也是行政部部长奈良鹿丸进行最后的公务交接。

两人手旁都是堆满了文件，他们低声对木叶和火之国的各个领域依序进行商议和讨论，最终定夺下今后的方向。

墙上的时钟渐渐走到了十点。

敲定完最后一项议题，两人都是如释重负般叹了口气，随后一同将散落在各处的文件整理妥当。

很快，屋中就只余下纸张沙沙的摩擦声。

“……忙到这么晚，回家又得被手鞠念叨了，真麻烦……”

鹿丸轻声嘀咕，打破了这份默契的沉寂。

佐助抬头瞥了他一眼，手上动作顿了顿，“抱歉。”

这时鹿丸刚刚将一打文件放到书架上。他两手空空地坐回去，翘起二郎腿，状似随意地问向即将退位的火影，“既然如此——七代目，不，佐助，咱们认识得有三十年了？看在老搭档的情份上，能求你告诉我一个答案吗？”

佐助笑道，“还有问题能难得到你么？”

“咱俩就别客气了，”鹿丸也跟着笑，他的表情却显示不是那样，“我一直很好奇……你究竟是什么人？”

“我是宇智波佐助啊。”

“你知道我不是那个意思。”鹿丸啧了一声，从兜里抽出烟点上，“十五岁劝反大蛇丸，十六岁搞垮团藏和顾问团，二十岁清洗行政部，再加上未雨绸缪的社会改革……忍术上的天才不算太稀奇，但一个人就算再聪明，也一定会受到自身眼界和阅历的影响。佐助，你有没有意识到自己的行事未免太过老练了？”

“就连我，也是直到最近几年才能看懂你做过的一些事……你到底是谁，你真的是我们的同龄人吗？”

“……”

佐助的眼睑垂下来。

“我没有强迫你的打算——我也没那个能耐，”看到面前的人沉默不语，鹿丸吐了口烟，眉头舒展开来，“我只希望能在你走之前弄个明白。你认识我这么多年，一定知道，我绝不会将你的秘密告诉第二个人。”

鹿丸注意到佐助放在桌上的手指收拢了。纤长而富含力量的指节攥住纸张，越来越用力，直到文件开始起皱——

随后缓缓松开。

“真是瞒不过你。”佐助释然地一笑，“到了现在，告诉你也无妨。”

他倾下身，让鹿丸反射性地正襟危坐，凝神细听。

“鹿丸，你相信‘轮回转世’吗？”

“不好意思……从来都不。”鹿丸咋舌。他听出佐助话中的意思，怀疑地问，“真的有这样玄乎其玄的东西？”

佐助没有直接回答，而是抛出另外一个问题，“你相信我还见过‘六道仙人’么？”

“‘六道仙人’？那不是传说中的神仙……”鹿丸瞪大眼睛，“难道他真的存在？”

“至少是存在过。”佐助点头，“我只能猜测自己的异常状况可能是拜他所赐……”

“确实难以置信——但我曾经活过一次。作为木叶忍者，我在50岁时死去。再度苏醒时，却发现自己重新回到了10岁的一天。”

“你说的没错，我的确不是你的同龄人。算起来，我已经足足活了76年了。”

鹿丸瞠目结舌。

“那……还真是够麻烦的。”事情的真相太过出乎意料，鹿丸一时作不出合适的回应，但他还是摸着下巴尽力思索着，“这么说，你是重生过的人？这确实能解释你对木叶局势的远见，你对我们这些人的过分了解也说得通了……”

佐助叹了口气，“你会觉得我的行为反常，是因为我知道一些‘未来’会发生的事。我不愿目睹那些事重演，于是尽量小心地改变了它们。”

“……哇，”鹿丸张大嘴，“听起来很不容易。”

佐助不置可否。他利落地起身，将手上的文件归到原处，“所以……这就是你想要的答案了。在我走之前，还有别的要问么？”

鹿丸敏锐地开口，“我想问，你原先活着的时候发生了什么？需要你如此大费周章地改变，是与我们有关的事吗？还是与你的死亡相关？”

“相信我，你不会想知道的。”佐助站在书架前，轻松一笑，“况且，很多事都变得不同了，我经历过的‘未来’对现在已经没有意义。”

“就让我保留一点属于自己的回忆吧，鹿丸。”

“……”

鹿丸盯着佐助的表情。过了许久，他把手中的烟掐灭，放弃般扯开嘴角，“好吧。大概也不是什么好事。”

他起身走过去，“虽然不知道你到底改变了什么——但无论如何，谢谢你。谢谢你为木叶做的一切。我们大家都很感激你。”

“作为你的搭档和副手，这些年工作一直很愉快。祝你旅途顺利。”他伸出手臂，拥抱住面前的友人。

佐助立刻回抱了他，“也感谢你一直以来的配合。祝今后一切都好。”

两人相对一笑。

“好了，我再不回家就真的要被手鞠揍了，哎，真麻烦……”鹿丸又恢复了一贯懒散的神情。他披起外套，推开了火影室的大门。

“再会，七代目。”

2

‘他终于即将离别。’

佐助独自坐在火影室中，将自己的私人物品分类封印到几份卷轴里。做完这些，他望着屋中干净整齐的陈设，长长地呼出一口气。

今天是他作为七代目火影任职的最后一天。在一个小时前，他就把跟随多年的几位暗部护卫遣散了。

在这无人知晓的此刻，佐助慢慢弓起腰，环住头，将自己埋在臂弯里。

如若不是鹿丸问起，他都意识不到自己活了76年之久……这样看，他已经是个货真价实的老头子了。

难怪他最近越发觉得疲惫不堪，仿佛每根骨头、每处关节都在嘎吱作响，下一刻就要宣告罢工。

人人都说时间可以掩埋一切。可是谁来告诉他，为什么在过去了26年的现在，只要有一个微小的契机，那些过往依旧会如此鲜明地出现在回忆中，那份刻骨的疼痛也同样宛如昨日。

或许一个人成熟的标志就是学会伪装——重活的这些年里，他已经把这门技巧运用到炉火纯青——但只有他自己知道，当鹿丸问起他的那些“秘密”时，自己远远不像表现出的那样游刃有余。

——是的，上一世的他是个愚蠢得无可救药的人。他原本踌躇满志、意气风发，却未想到会步步皆错，最终全盘皆输。

-

在上一世，他从七岁起就被最爱的哥哥蒙在鼓里，手刃了鼬之后才得知了灭族的真相。为了毁灭木叶、替哥哥复仇，他不惜被带土利用，加入了“晓”组织。

然而，随着四战的战火掀起，忍界尸横遍野，他也意识到无原则屠杀的错误性。民众是无辜的，错误在于频繁发动战乱、导致暴动的忍村体制和掌权者本身。

于是在辉夜死去，世界陷入无限月读之时，他向鸣人宣战，试图统一忍界，成为永生不死、用绝对实力压制战乱的独裁者。

战斗到最后，他与鸣人双双断了一臂，躺倒于终结谷的乱石中。他精疲力竭、提炼不出一丝查克拉，只得听着鸣人断断续续地回忆着他们各自孤独的童年，说着因为他们是朋友，他看到这样痛苦地“乱来”着的自己心也好痛，不能放任自己不管；他决心担负起自己的和所有人的憎恨，让全世界的忍者互相理解，联合起来……

该说鸣人不愧为意外性第一的忍者。那个吊车尾说话语无伦次，想法粗糙不堪，却不知怎么，直直击中了自己的内心。

或许是他已经被接二连三的所谓“真相”折磨得神志衰弱，也许是他在鸣人对自己毫无保留的关爱中看到了哥哥的影子，也或许是他心知自己对鸣人的那份绝非“友谊”的恋慕之情……

总之，他认输了。

那时，他重度失血，用模糊的视线仰望着夜幕上的繁星，昏昏沉沉地想着说不准鸣人是对的。也许鸣人当上火影后，他口中的“人与人相互理解”，不再憎恨彼此的全新时代当真会到来。

在自己短短十七载人生中，他从不肯接受别人灌输的想法，不知走过了多少歧路，做了多少错事。

有时他甚至会陷入自我怀疑，想着他是不是不该如此固执己见，不听劝告，他就该遵循哥哥用鲜血为他铺设好的道路，回到木叶安稳地度过一生，而不是让鼬在九泉之下都不能放心，不惜试图把唯一的“别天神”用在自己身上。

或许这一回，他应该彻头彻尾地相信鸣人一次。毕竟鸣人是连哥哥都欣赏并托付的对象，他奇迹般让五大国的忍者联军都信服于他，甚至将佩恩和宇智波带土都劝说到了己方阵营。

而且这样做也轻松得多，不是么？他不必像以往那般反复揣度是非对错，只需要相信鸣人，尽力去辅佐他。

他想，这一定也是哥哥所期望的……

-

于是在四战后，他被释放出狱，作为特殊的无编制忍者，不停歇地在村外执行着一件件S级任务。

为了更好地帮助鸣人，他甚至接受了高层提出的要求——与他曾经的同伴春野樱结为夫妻。

他起初并不理解，小樱为什么会轻易答应这样重要的终身大事。直到他们在婚前旅行期间，接到一封绣着金字的大红信件，上面鸣人激动地写道他与雏田将于吉日结婚，他看到小樱与自己如出一辙的惨白脸色时，才恍然醒悟过来——

原来他跟小樱是一样的。

他们都深爱着那个傻乎乎的吊车尾，愿意推他登上火影之位，助他实现自己的理想，获得属于他的幸福，为此宁愿埋藏自己的感情。

那时的小樱，一双美丽的碧眼中不断落着泪，却仍然含情脉脉地微笑着，对着信纸反复呢喃，“太好了……”

一旁的他完全惊住了。他没想到当年那个躲在自己身后哭泣的小女孩已经变得如此坚强果决。

尽管鸣人并不爱她，她明明也能拥有比自己好得多的归宿。可她却自愿选择服从命令，嫁给自己，从而减轻高层对自己的忌惮，让鸣人的火影之路更为平顺。

因为强制婚姻的缘故，他本就对小樱充满愧意，如此一来，更是增添了一分同情和怜惜。他原以为自己与小樱是完全不同的人，毫无相似之处，却意外在这件让彼此都感到痛苦的事上得到了共鸣，两人的关系也由此拉近了。

人前，他们是举案齐眉、相敬如宾的夫妻，私下，他们则是如兄妹一般可以托付真心的朋友。

他与小樱从未行过夫妻之实——他们各自坚守着心底的原则，况且因为自己曾经的杀意，小樱对他的碰触仍然有着相当强烈的心理障碍——但他们也慢慢建立了足够深厚的默契和情谊。他学会了关心体贴她名义上的妻子，实际的好友，而小樱也会在自己回村修养时为自己疗伤，细心照顾自己。

就这样过去了几年。

在众人的期盼之下，鸣人如愿当上了火影，成为村子光线亮丽的外表，活跃在村民们崇敬的目光中。

作为七代目火影，鸣人的战力、凝聚力和民望都是顶尖的，但不出所有人的意料，他不擅长处理繁杂的政治事务。

究其根本，鸣人还是太单纯，太心软了，而他们这些人又正是被他的这份纤尘不染的善良和博爱所打动，才渐渐聚集到他身边。

没有人愿意看到这无忧无虑的少年沾染到那些污浊，于是村中的黑暗就由鹿丸和佐井一力承担下来。

而他，则作为鸣人在外的“协力”，不过问村中的一切，不分缘由地执行木叶交予他的各类任务。

-

现在想来，直到那时，事情仍有一线转机。

自己最错误的地方就是屈服于所谓“命运”， 愚蠢地相信了那个“预言之子”的传说，以为世界真的会如鸣人所说的那样发生变革。

尽管到最后，那个预言确实发生了——只不过，变革的方向与他所期盼的完全相反。

-

在他30岁那年，他被紧急召回木叶，要求参与一场即将爆发的世界大战。

战争的敌方不是邪恶反人类的恐怖组织，亦非辉夜一般的天外来客，而是他们四战时的盟友，雷、水、土三国联军。

惊骇之下，他抓住鹿丸问了个明白，才领悟到自己之前错得有多离谱——鸣人这个火影当真除了光鲜亮丽的外壳什么都不剩了，火影的权力早就被行政部的高层顾问团和各大家族架空。他们用闲杂琐事占据鸣人的全部时间，不让他接触到真正需要处理的重大政务。

在五年前，雷之国进行了科技革命，高杀伤力的各类枪炮如雨后春笋般发明出来，迅速量产，加之电子通讯技术和化学生物技术的发展，雷之国很快获得了比忍术强大得多，同时也更可控、更容易普及的力量。

土、水、风三国也紧随其后，完成了从忍术到科技为主的变革。

佐助常年在外，当然清楚这一点。

可他根本没想到，在这场世界范围的科技浪潮之下，作为四战的战胜国和曾经实力最强的国家，火之国却是唯一停滞不前的。

木叶的政治舞台完全被几大家族势力占据，他们恐惧于先进科技会令自身的血继限界和家族秘术变得无用，无法维持他们高人一等的社会和经济地位，就想出了各种理由阻止村中科技的发展。

这份短视令他们没有预料到，科技的发展是那样迅速，力量是那样颠覆地强，强到其他三大国私下联合起来，决意一同吞并火之国。

-

大敌当前，他们已经没有时间去引进科技，建立大规模的生产线了。他们腹背受敌，孤立无援，即使花大价钱直接从黑市购买军火，仍然无法抵御三国联军的进攻。

他们向风之国求救，而这个曾经最交好的盟国也表示爱莫能助。风影我爱罗漠然地对他们说，没有参与围剿已经是砂忍村对木叶最后的情谊和仁慈。

鸣人的战前演讲仍然是那样激情澎湃，九尾模式下，他从头到脚都散发着耀眼的金光。那时，鸣人大笑着对自己说：“佐助，我们一起把他们揍飞吧！”

他看起来信心满满，好像从未想过战败的可能。佐助猜测鸣人是否真的那样盲目乐观，亦或这只是为了鼓舞士气，不得不维持的假象？

不管怎样，他们已经别无选择。佐助只得调动起全身的查克拉，投身于这场必输的战役。

他们用最原始的忍术和体术与最高端的火药武器和科技对拼——然而查克拉总有耗尽的一刻，发射弹药却只需要花费一名普通士兵微不足道的精力。

他们不断撤退、谈判、求和……

直到无路可退。

-

在最后一场战斗中，小樱作为关键的医疗忍者率先受到集火，等到自己发觉时，他坚强美丽的妻子和友人已经死于乱弹之下。

鸣人如他的四代目父亲一样，耗尽了自身和尾兽的查克拉，战死沙场，为负隅顽抗的木叶忍者们留下一个刚毅的背影。

场面足够壮烈，却无法再度激起人们的战意。

很快，战士们的尸体就堆满了战场，其他同期忍者们也是非死即伤。

而佐助自己，伤痕累累，查克拉也早就消耗殆尽。他只来得及用苦无刺瞎自己的轮回眼和写轮眼，就被一早跳反的木叶忍者偷袭，击晕在地，作为战俘被送往敌方根据地。

-

此后发生的事成为了佐助一辈子也无法忘却的梦魇。直到现在，他回想起来仍然会止不住地发抖。

没有立即杀死他，反而下令生擒他的是云忍村。雷之国本就与火之国交恶多年，更何况自己还曾断过雷影一臂，又在多年为木叶执行任务期间和战场上杀死过不计其数的云忍村忍者。

他们的目标原本是能够施展时空忍术的轮回眼，而在轮回眼被毁，无法完成使命的当下，这些人就把怒火尽数发泄到了自己身上。

他被绑在雷之国的地牢里，被封印了查克拉，注射了肌肉松弛药物，不间断地遭受严刑毒打。

悬吊、鞭打、刀刺、烫烙、火烤、水埋、电击……他差不多遭受了全部想象到和想象不到的酷刑，甚至因为外表被当作忍者们泄X的工具，被轮流用最残暴的方法强X。

而当雷之国的医疗人员发现自己曾经被注射过柱间细胞，拥有异于常人的恢复力和生命力后，他们又开始了全新的折磨方式——人体实验。

他的每一块脏器都被反复取出研究过，他们会割除掉自己身体的一部分，只为了观察他会如何恢复；为他注射各种高致病性的细菌和病毒，试图提取出有效的抗毒血清；把他长时间关在极低和极高温的房间中，从而确定他的环境耐受力……

在第一年，他想尽办法逃跑。但在双眼失明、严重虚弱，还失去了轮回眼、被封印了查克拉的情况下，他没办法躲过密集的监控摄像头、红外线感控装置和装备枪械的忍者守卫。

在第二年，他从心底祈求能有人来救他。然而在那场战役后，火之国已经被吞并，又有谁会冒着危险踏进雷之国最高等级的监狱，只为了救一个毫无利用价值、被时代淘汰的忍者？

于是在其后的十八年里……他只想死。

身陷囹圄的这二十年彻底摧毁了他的自尊，磨尽了他的傲骨。他不知道自己的坚持还有什么意义——在鸣人已死，木叶灭亡的当下，自己即使真的活着逃出去也什么都做不了——因此，他开始不顾颜面、毫无廉耻地哀叫、恳求，对前来折磨他的忍者们予取予夺，只为了能够少遭受一点刑罚。

他们会拽起他的头发，在他的耳旁肆无忌惮地嘲笑他，辱骂他，“看啊，当年那个不可一世的宇智波会主动跪在地上求我们X他，像条最贱的母狗一样乖乖为我们服务呢！”

那又如何？在人类生存意志的本能驱动下，他什么都可以抛弃。

或许是他体内的柱间细胞总算被研究透彻，也可能他们只是腻了，嫌他老了没意思了——在他50岁那年，他终于得以被判处死刑。

得知这个消息时，他早已麻木，感觉不到任何解脱的情绪。

在被注射了抑制呼吸的毒药，逐渐窒息、丧失意识的过程中，他只是平静地闭上了眼睛……

（后续见“中”）


	7. 宇智波佐助Side（中）

3

佐助没想到自己居然还能大难不死。

确切地说，他不是“没死”，而是好像彻底回溯了时间，回到了自己十岁时的那一刻。

他什么都没做——他的查克拉已经被封印了二十年，轮回眼也早就被自己刺瞎。更何况，即使在全盛时期，他也从未有过这样惊人的逆转时间的力量。

他只得猜测这是对自己作为因陀罗转生者的一种……来自神明的嘲弄？

因为他在死之前，是真的一点都不想活了，而转眼间，他又偏偏完好无损地站在这里。

他认真想过自杀，恶意地想着如果他提早死去，那个在天边冷眼旁观的未知力量会不会感到意外和超出掌控？

……当然，他没有这样做。

他早就褪去了少年时的任意妄为，学会了不去做任何没有把握的事，不去依赖任何不可知的力量。

好吧——他想，既然自己没死成，他就不会再这样想。

重来一次，他要好好地活下去，亲手改变那个糟透了的未来！

-

如果说他在过去的50年中明白了什么道理，那就是永远不要放弃思考，不要舍弃自己的意志。

在地牢遭受无休无止的折磨时，他曾经怨恨过鸣人，怨他太过单纯，让自己和其他人的付出变得毫无意义，他许下的承诺、说过的话都化为了纸上空谈。他也曾怨恨过哥哥，怨他为自己设计的道路明明是条不归路，他如此狠心地离开，留下自己独自承受一切。

但他也很清楚，这不过是无力的迁怒。

没有人逼迫过他。选择听从鸣人和哥哥，自愿放弃个人意志的人不是别人，正是他自己。

佐助重拾起自己大脑和思维，排除掉感情的影响，冷静分析鸣人和哥哥的想法。

鸣人“让人们相互理解”的愿望是好的，但那只是理想主义的虚伪说辞。人们即便互相理解，战乱就不会发生了吗？

当年，我爱罗理解鸣人，知道火之国的艰难处境，却选择袖手旁观；木叶理解宇智波的诉求，却仍然不断排挤他们，最终赶尽杀绝。

他不会说自己曾提出的 “独裁”想法是正确的，但鸣人同样不是。他们当年不过是个少年，除了战斗一窍不通，却因为碾压性的战力强行介入了过于复杂的社会学领域。

以他现今的视角看，“理解”或许算得上是个前提，但绝不可能是维持和平的手段。

“利益”和“武力”的互相制衡才是。

至于鼬，哥哥是完美的——在感性上，他永远这样认为。但理性看待，哥哥被卷入木叶与宇智波的政治斗争时不过11岁，到死也才21岁。他从小接受木叶的忠诚教育，是个超凡的天才忍者，但在团藏和顾问团这些政治老手面前，哥哥不过是个容易利用的娃娃。

这一次，他不会盲从他们了……他不会轻易相信、也不会把自己的想法告诉给任何人。

他只信任自己的心。

-

他有许多事要做。最重要的就是阻止导致火之国被灭、死伤无数的第五次世界大战。在那之前，他还要救下哥哥，破坏带土和斑的阴谋，避免第四次忍界大战的发生和辉夜的复活。

比起当年的自己，他的经验和阅历丰富了太多，实力也强了太多。纵使没有轮回眼，他眶中的眼球毫无疑问搏动着哥哥的强大血脉，只是十岁身体的查克拉量少得可怜，开不出永恒万花筒写轮眼罢了。

他有能力做出改变。

这一次，他不会再被人牵着鼻子走了。鸣人已经证明了自身不值得依赖，那他就亲手来。

他要踏进木叶的政治圈，将顽固腐朽的高层清洗干净，成为掌握最终决策权和话语权的人，汇聚他手下的力量，让他们协助自己完成事业。

去他的“预言之子”，他就是要当那个火影，改写那操蛋的命运。

只是，他没有如鸣人那般得天独厚的身世，神乎其神的演说能力和天生的凝聚力。他是个反叛一族的遗孤，家族背景可以说十分不利。

他听说，鼬曾经告诉鸣人，“不是当上火影就能得到认可，而是得到认可才能当上火影”。

哥哥说得颇有道理。

想要排除万难进入政治中心，最终成为火影，只能一一努力取得关键人物的认可和信赖……

4

在忍者学校的剩余两年，他首先做出的改变是主动接近他的同学和老师们。

上一世，他一心复仇，每天只想着修炼，还怀抱着作为名门的那份孤高，从来不关注其他人。

如今的他却能意识到，他的同期中包括了木叶各大家族未来的族长，极具天赋的体术、医疗忍术和忍具大师，他们之后几乎都成为了村中的重要人物。

这一次，他需要尽早为自己积攒人脉。

而这甚至不需要自己刻意去做。他只是自然地展示出对他人的善意和帮助就足够了。他的那点无意义的傲气早就被长达20年的非人折磨消耗干净，寻常的流言和议论再也激不起他内心的一点波澜。

同时，他也尽自己所能地给予了鸣人和小樱最大的关心爱护。

他曾与他们二人建立过深厚的情谊，那份感情早已刻进了他的内心深处，无论过去多久都不会消失。

他还记得他与小樱简短却真挚的谈话，她每每温柔地为自己疗伤的情景；也记得鸣人对自己的关心，为了“拯救”他不惜说要跟他一起去死。

他从心底感激和珍视他们。

在他的照顾下，他看着鸣人一天天长高，慢慢结交到除了自己之外的好友；小樱变得越发落落大方，与他人交往时信心十足……

这一次，他想给鸣人一个幸福些的童年，想让小樱获得一份应有的赞扬。

-

他按部就班地从学校毕业，成为下忍。如上一世一般，中忍考试时，大蛇丸来袭，为自己刻上了天之咒印。

考试后，他还是宿场町的旅馆中碰到了哥哥。这次，他回避了与哥哥的对战，直接拉着鸣人逃走了。

一大原因是，他不想被施以“月读”了。不是说如今的他承受不住，而是鼬在“月读”中同样会重复观看灭族记忆，这对身患血继病的哥哥会是个巨大的精神摧残。

他不愿再增加哥哥本就沉重的心理负担了。

其后，由于三代目战死，纲手出任五代目火影。他以自己被大蛇丸盯上，需要自保为由，与小樱一同请求拜她为师。

这是极重要的一步。木叶的火影有约定俗成的师承制，纲手作为德高望重的“三忍”之一，五代目火影，是自己进入政治圈最合适的领路人。

万幸，纲手不是个对弟子先天条件要求太高的老师。毕竟相比天赋高到最终掌握S级医疗忍术“百豪之印”小樱，他的资质只能说平平。

在他向纲手展示出过去2年间自学的医疗忍术，表达出足够强烈的诚意和学习欲望后，再加上卡卡西的大力推荐，她当即点头同意将自己收入门下。

他与小樱一同在纲手的指导下刻苦修习。与此同时，他也从未放松过对鸣人的关注。

如预想的那般，自来也开始让鸣人学习掌握“九尾”的力量，并且因为自己在旅馆战时保护了鸣人，没有被大蛇丸蛊惑出村、被仇恨“冲昏头脑”，他对自己欣赏有加，让自己用写轮眼协助监控鸣人体内的尾兽。

这正合他的心意。对他来说，帮助鸣人尽快提升实力一样重要。

他在三年后要对战的敌人是拥有双眼“轮回眼”的佩恩和有一半白绝身体，会使用木遁和“神威”的带土。自己的永恒万花筒写轮眼固然强大，面对这二人的胜算也不高。想来，击败他们还是要靠鸣人的力量。

他就像当年在蛇窟那样心无旁骛地备战着，但是这一次，不是为了复仇和杀戮，而是为了拯救……

-

三年后，大事件依序展开，他也开始了行动。

首先是转生倒计时临近，前来抢夺自己身体的大蛇丸。

他与鸣人和小樱联手杀死了他——当然，他曾经的老师不可能这样轻易死去。

大蛇丸是几十年内最天才的忍术大师和科学家。上一世，木叶居然仅仅把他当作战力看管在蛇窟，到灭国也没有好好利用他的科研才能。

这一次，他要让大蛇丸为己所用。

由于数千名被打下咒印的不稳定“实验体”无法安置，他在自来也和纲手的密切监视下，用颈上的咒印秘密将他复活，令他研制稳定化的药剂。

私下里，通过对大蛇丸多年的了解，他运用学习到的科学和医学知识与大蛇丸交谈，让他对自己另眼相看。

他见证过科学的强大力量，也理解了大蛇丸对知识和永生的追求。他任由大蛇丸兴奋地用长舌舔上自己的面颊，顺利与他达成了合作关系。

-

之后的难题是如何救下哥哥。

哥哥身患血继病，在上一世与自己对战时就已病入膏肓。因此，他必须把决战日期提前，赢得为哥哥治疗的时间。

仅仅“救下”哥哥还不够。鼬是“晓”的成员，S级叛忍，以这样的身份回到木叶，下场只会是被直接处死。

他得想办法为鼬彻底洗脱罪名。

-

他知道纲手相当厌烦团藏和顾问团的掌权。在搜查大蛇丸的实验基地时，他借助他们的师徒关系，诱导纲手注意到团藏和大蛇丸的勾结，以及两人进行的写轮眼移植研究。

他小心谨慎地告诉她自己对宇智波灭族一案的模糊猜测，将纲手怀疑的视线聚焦到团藏身上。

在木叶的默许下，他传出自己到处寻找哥哥，向他复仇的消息，与鸣人和小樱一同杀死了蝎和迪达拉，逼迫鼬提早与他决战。

同伴和老师们劝阻过他，担心他真的会死在鼬的手上。

然而如今的他，早就能明白哥哥的良苦用心。他毫不担心自己的安危，只担心旁观的白绝会把战况传送给带土，让带土赶过来破坏他的计划。

-

时隔三年，他在家族据点再度见到了鼬。

或许是因为他将上一世的决战整整提早了一年的缘故，哥哥的气色还不算太差，也不像当年那样羸弱。

鼬会如此英年早逝，除去精神因素，也与他一味使用“狼哭之里”的麻醉镇痛药，从不真正治疗有关。他相信在回到木叶后，就算再糟也能延长哥哥的寿命。

他与鼬互相放着狠话，用宇智波式的傲慢嘲讽着对方，心知哥哥的心底与他是一样的悲恸。

活过55年的自己，演起戏来只会比哥哥更加逼真。

战斗到最后，他使出“麒麟”，破坏了整个据点，顺带操纵雷电击杀了躲在一旁的白绝，再设计毒倒了哥哥。

趁着带土尚未发现，他召唤出通灵鹰，抱起昏迷的鼬赶回了木叶，将他秘密安置在医院的特护病房里。

-

哥哥的病情远比预想的更加严重。

不在于生理上，而是心理上。

他的死亡意志简直强得可怕。他瘦骨嶙峋地躺在床上，什么都不做，连水都不愿喝，目光灼灼地恳求着自己能立刻杀死他。

当年，哥哥就是患着绝症，拖着病体，以这样的心理状态与自己战斗的么……

看着精神濒临崩溃的哥哥，佐助心如刀绞。

他只能先强制从鼬手中骗走“别天神”，用药物稳定他的情绪，等到替哥哥翻案后再一点点帮他恢复。

“别天神”堪称忍界最强大、最玄妙的幻术之一。可惜，当年宇智波止水手握这样的王牌武器，却没来得及使用，就将自己葬送在团藏手上。

现在，他要将“别天神”用在早就该用的人身上。

他用这枚写轮眼直接操纵了志村团藏的思维——他没有时间和力量慢慢削弱他的势力了。对付这种把手下深深扎根在木叶各处的老政客，最方便快捷的办法就是如上一世那样直接杀死。

他亲眼见证了“别天神”鬼神莫测的脑控能力。

团藏站在纲手和一众上忍面前，解开封印，暴露出一手臂的写轮眼，令在场的人无不大惊失色。他痛快承认了自己指使大蛇丸进行人体实验、与山椒鱼半藏勾结介入雨忍村政权，为了获得权力和写轮眼，胁迫鼬屠杀宇智波一族等数件恶行。

最后，结合大蛇丸基地处搜查到的罪证，团藏被处死，而他死前暴露出的阴谋也大大削弱了与之勾结的高层顾问团势力。

纲手对这份结果很满意。她撤销了哥哥的叛忍身份，升他为上忍。由此，他也顺理成章地请求她帮自己治疗鼬的血继病。

-

他们寻找到的治疗方法出乎意料地简单——原来血继病是一种隐性的血液系统遗传病，患病者普遍过早死亡，故而发病率很低。

而他作为鼬的亲生弟弟，曾经正常活过了50岁，他十分确定自己没有患病。他只需要作为供体为哥哥进行骨髓移植，就能彻底治好哥哥。

此外，他的骨髓中也含有少量柱间细胞。只要移植顺利，哥哥的体质会大大增强，眼睛失明的可能性也会降低。

会知道这一点，当然是因为他在地牢中曾经被反复抽取过骨髓血，割取过体内各个器官脏器被送去研究的缘故。

得知自己确实救得了鼬的那天，他整日呆在哥哥的病房里，与昏迷而虚弱的哥哥躺在一处，用自己的体温温暖他冰冷的身体，用自己的嘴唇抚过他的每一寸肌肤。

真的太好了……虽然自己的付出与哥哥的牺牲相比是那样微不足道，但他还是无比欣喜自己能救活他。

他希望这一次，哥哥能好好活下来，摆脱掉残酷过去的阴影，再度向自己露出儿时那般温柔的笑颜……

-

之后的问题是“晓”。

上一世，“晓”的两位首领大致都是被鸣人击败和劝服的。有成功的例子在前，佐助不打算过多干涉。

他只需把战斗的时间线提前到带土获得轮回眼，开启无限月读之前，就能阻止黑绝的计划和辉夜复活。

他用写轮眼辅助鸣人提早获得了能爆出八尾的能力，让他了解到自己的身世。随后鸣人就被自来也送去学习仙术，又在八尾的帮助下成为了完美人柱力。

于是在佩恩来袭时，木叶已经做好了万全准备。鸣人开着“九尾模式”，他和小樱则从旁辅助，一同打败和说服了长门。

半年后，“五影会谈”在铁之国举办，带土则如预期那般出现在会场，扬言要发动世界大战。

不过，这一次坐在火影位置上的人不再是团藏，而是同样拥有时空间忍术“神威”的代理火影卡卡西。

此时的带土尚未获得轮回眼和十尾的力量，很快不敌于他们，在卡卡西和鸣人的劝说下当场自尽。

首领已死，其余“晓”的成员群龙无首，被各国忍者依次击杀。忍界再度归于和平。

-

战后，他在医院工作了一年，又作为火影辅佐工作了三年。

他已经是五代目和六代目火影的弟子，手握参与击败大蛇丸、佩恩、带土以及数名“晓”成员的功绩，加之顶级的实力、漂亮的任务完成数和积攒的人望，成为下任火影已是众望所归。

20岁时，他从卡卡西手上接过斗笠，如愿登上了火影之位。

他立于高台之上，宣读着演讲稿，俯视着下面欢呼赞颂的村民，心中无波无澜。

成为火影只是个前提。为了保护他身边的人和整个火之国人民的生命，接下来的10年间，他会在木叶和火之国内发起一场彻底的变革。

（后续见“下”）


	8. 宇智波佐助Side（下，全文完）

（具体详见“上、中”）

-

5

作为七代目火影，佐助做的第一件大事，就是对行政部进行大换血。

上一世，导致鸣人和小樱死亡，火之国灭国的根本原因就在于这些权欲熏心的前朝遗老们。不只是团藏，木叶的高层政治早就腐烂到了根里，他不会忘记宇智波一族被灭的历史，不会忘记哥哥忍受的苦痛，鸣人做为人柱力遭受的不公平待遇。

他将这些权臣们逐一调离职位，慢慢削弱他们的势力，让他们远离政治中心，再将自己信赖的部下一个个安插进去，交由鹿丸来统领行政部门。

两年后，木叶政坛即焕然一新。

第二件事，他在木叶和火之国范围内大力推动了科技发展。

既然传统忍术和忍者必然会被时代淘汰，木叶不如抓住战后各国修养生息的机会，尽快拥有新的力量。

他为大蛇丸提供了实验基地、人员和设备，雇佣火之国的科学家为忍者们开设基础课程，培养科技人才。

在他的命令下，五年过后，大蛇丸协同其他科研人员在热兵器、电子通讯、交通运输、生物化学等领域上先后创造出了可以转化的科技成果。

他慢慢建立起新科技相关的生产线，鼓励因为和平年代任务减少而失业的忍者们再就业，参与到新兴产业中去。同时，他也在一线战斗忍者中推行忍术联合新型武器设备协同作战的方式。

为了安抚遭到实质损失的忍者大家族，他将大项目优先交予家族的族长，稳定他们，逐步完成科技和社会变革。

第三件事，他加强了木叶对外的联系。

利用本国科技产品的技术优势，火之国与其他国家的贸易额大幅度增长了。随着各国通讯和运输业的发展，雷车轨道的建成，他代表火之国与其他各国建立了多边合作关系，共同推动了生产国际化和经济全球化的进程。

各国间经济、贸易和产业的互相依赖，以及各自拥有的军事底牌制约，使得没有任何大国敢于轻举妄动，随意发动战争。

当然，他不会认为这样可以阻止小规模的战乱，但无论如何，世界大战爆发的可能性大大降低了。

-

在佐助30岁，记忆中火之国灭国的那个日子里，他度过了格外平常的一天。

他一如既往地早起、上班、批改公文、下班、回家看书，最后休息。

只是那一晚，他半卧在床上，心潮起伏，彻夜未眠。

直到透过窗帘看到一缕熹微的晨光时，他才终于确信自己改变了 “命运”。

至此，尘埃落定。足足20年的呕心沥血、殚精竭虑，他完成了重生之初自己定下的全部目标。

6

回顾重生以来的26年，他步步思虑，处处算计，几乎没有让任何事情脱离过自己的掌控。

最大的意外反倒来自身边亲近的人。

大抵人的感情才是最难算计的。他完全没预料到，这一世，小樱和鸣人居然会先后向自己表白，并认定自己爱上了他们。

惊讶之余，他也开始反思自己的行为。

他自认为从未对他们表达过超出同伴的感情。仔细想来，大概是因为他对他们二人的情谊已经足够深厚，不需要时间来额外培养。他过早、过多地表达出了关心、照顾他们的意愿，才引发了这样的误会。

当然，他还是认真拒绝了他们。

对于小樱，他与她曾有过作为“夫妻”的十年相处，以及这一世同在纲手门下修习工作的五年时光。他足够了解她，能充分认识到她柔韧、坚强与无私的品格。

毫无疑问，身为同伴，他欣赏她、喜欢她。

也正因如此，他才觉得小樱值得拥有更好的归宿。

在上一世，因为自己的缘故，小樱被迫嫁给他，度过了十年无爱的婚姻。这份自责与愧意仍旧灼烧着他的内心。

这一次，他不想再看到她的泪水了，他想让这个美丽善良的女孩得到真正的幸福。

而对于鸣人，假使上一世的鸣人如此向自己表白，他或许会欣喜若狂，不顾一切地接受……但绝不会是经历过一世的他。

他爱他，无论是作为朋友还是爱人。

但是……他想他还是无法对鸣人完全释怀。

他仍然难以忘记当年在接到鸣人与雏田结婚请柬时的心碎，在自己为他倾尽所有，却在一日突然被告知火之国将亡时的震惊。

他知道鸣人一点错都没有。但他无法让自己摆脱这种被欺骗、被背叛的感觉。

最主要的是，他其实已经不认为自己还能拥有更深一层的感情关系了。

被关在地牢的那20年终究影响了他太多。他心知自己一点都不好，他根本没能从那份过于深重的创伤中恢复过来。

这么多年过去，他依然会有记忆闪回和睡眠障碍，有时甚至需要用药物来抑制。带有爱欲的亲吻和拥抱对他来说已经不再具有任何美好的意象，只会让他感受到强烈的痛苦和屈辱。

就如同十年前，鸣人在火影室向他表白，将他按在墙上，试图强吻他，这样具有侵犯暗示的行为竟然当场引发了他的惊恐发作。

也是从那时起，他开始逐步筹划自己的离别。

他从一开始就打算将火影之位给鸣人——鸣人从小备受歧视和冷落，付出了巨大努力才让人们认同他。如同上一世那样，他理应成为火影。是他为了实现目的，暂时占据了本该属于鸣人的荣耀和地位。

当然，他不会放任鸣人再度成为那个备受爱戴，却徒有其表的空壳火影了。他花了十年时间一点点培养他，指引他了解木叶和火之国的方方面面，让他逐渐拥有成熟的政治思维。

唯一的变数是，他没想到这一世的鸣人竟然不想当火影了——但他已经没法给他的友人更加自由的选择。

鸣人是村中实力最强的忍者，等到自己离开后，即使自己不安排，村民们和行政部也会共同将他推到那个位置。

无论如何，尽管出现了一些意外，一切还在计划之中。鸣人依旧与雏田成了家，也同意出任八代目火影。小樱也同样拥有了很好的归宿。

至于他最亲爱的哥哥……他其实一点都不想让哥哥离开。毕竟他们作为血浓于水的兄弟，分别的日子是那样漫长，各自经历了那样多的痛苦，如今总算能在一处，他怎么看他都不够。

但现在的他，已经能够理解哥哥为什么想要与自己分开。大概自己的存在会反复提醒哥哥那段过去，让他受伤，就如同自己对深入碰触产生的回避反射一样。

哥哥已经为自己牺牲了太多。而这一世，他最不愿做的事就是再度伤害哥哥。

因此，当哥哥离开自己建立了全新的家庭，有了自己的生活时，他虽然怅惘，但仍然发自内心地感到喜悦和欣慰。

-

如今，一切都已安排妥当。

他交给鸣人的是一个内外稳定的木叶和火之国，以及一个效率够高、足够聪明和忠心的参谋团队。只要不出什么大的变故，木叶就能稳定发展下去。

或许数年后，世界的局势会再度改变，又会出现新的能源和技术，新的问题……但那就不是他的责任了。

他这个火影的功过得失，就留给后世来评判好了。

毕竟，活过76年的他，已经很累、很累了。

7

佐助缓慢地脱下那件陪伴他16年的白色火影袍。

他把这件象征至高权力和地位的衣服叠好，与斗笠一起整齐地摆放在火影室的桌子上。

随后，他披上当年最常穿着的纯黑斗篷，背上挎包，趁着夜色，悄然离开了火影大楼。

他不想要任何人送行。他们只会挽留他，用眼神责怪他，暗示他不该这般突兀地离开。

然而，他已经一刻都不想多作停留了。

为了拯救所爱之人和无辜民众的性命，他费尽心思，努力了几十年。现在，他终于可以去拯救自己。

而他自救的第一步，就是从木叶离开，离得越远越好。

-

到头来，他当这个火影完全是因为心中对同伴和哥哥的爱，对生命的惋惜，以及对和平的追求。

他在心底从来没原谅过木叶，没有忘记过是木叶屠了他的族人，杀了他的父母，毁了他的家庭和一生。

他没有如鸣人那般宽广博爱的胸怀，面对杀父和弑师仇人都能原谅，也不像哥哥那样对木叶绝对忠诚，在家族与村子之间能毅然选择后者。

他就是个心胸狭隘的人，向来只能将最多的爱倾注给最亲密的人。

离开木叶之后，他要找个地方好好休息，细细舔舐被自己强行忽视了26年的伤口。

他有预感，那些创伤永远都不会有被治愈的一天。这世间就是有一种伤，不会随着时间流逝而消退分毫。

但他总得试试，不是么？

-

“喂——我说佐助，你干嘛一个人溜走啊？”

慵懒肆意的声音从后方传来，在这空无一人的街道中听起来分外明显。

佐助静静立在路灯下。

由远及近地，他的身后响起脚步声。

一、二、三人……

他回过头，看到水月，扛着斩首大刀，咧着嘴朝自己笑；香燐，双手握在胸前盯着自己，面上染着红晕，注意到自己的视线又故作倔强地扭过头去；重吾，平静而坦然地与自己对视。

如上一世一样，当年在大蛇丸“死”后，他从实验基地将他们释放了出来。

而在他当上火影以后，他们也成为了唯一完全归自己掌管的私人特殊小队。这些年间，他们在“鹰”之代号下自愿为他执行了数千件秘密任务。

“就算你不当火影了，也不能就这样一声不吭地走人啊？你不管我们啦？”水月走过来，佯怒地锤了下他的肩膀。

“你知道的吧？我们追随的从来不是什么劳什子七代目火影，一直都是你。只是你。”

“佐助……哼，要是你非得要我陪你一起走，也不是不可以啦……”香燐一边扶着眼镜，一边红着脸蹭到自己面前。

“我是你的人。无论你做什么决定，我都支持你。”重吾简洁地说。

“……”

佐助一时间说不出话来。

是啊。一直以来，只有他们从未向他索求，从未强迫他服从，从未要求他献上自己给不了的东西。

他们只是无言地陪在自己身侧，用行动告诉自己，他们爱他、尊重他、信赖他。

他的内心突然变得非常柔软，柔软到几乎要让他落下泪来。

“水月、香燐、重吾……”他看着他们熟悉的面容，含着笑意的眼睛，慢慢将他们的名字一个个说出来，每个音节都能让他的心房涌出一股暖流。

他露出一个纯然真心的笑容，“现在，鹰小队，出发！”

“好耶！”水月欢呼一声。

他走到自己身侧，“话说我总觉得，咱们几个人有种很奇怪很特别的联系，就好像前世也在一起似的！”

“你说啥呢！跟佐助有前世因缘的人只有我！”香燐在旁边一拳锤散水月的脑袋。

“其实我也有这种感觉。”重吾冷静地表达观点。

听着身旁鸡飞狗跳的声音，佐助不由得轻笑起来。

“——佐助，咱们接下来要去哪儿啊？”水月把手背在脑后，随意地问道。

佐助思索着。他倒没什么特别的目的地。他只是想四处走走，散散心。

他瞥到他们兴奋的神色，笑道，“那就先去汤之国好了。”

“好啊！我记得那儿有温泉，老是出任务出任务，一直都没机会泡一次……”

“我也想去！汤之国的药浴特别有名，对皮肤很好的……”

“我也喜欢那里，有很多小动物……”

他们将开怀的谈笑声洒落在空旷的街道上、高耸的屋檐上和如茵的草地上。木叶静谧的夜色中，风儿吹散他们的笑语，连一丝痕迹都没有留下。

（全文完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这就是个作者身为佐粉怨念大爆发的产物，起初就是想让佐助当火影，想让佐助走到台前苏一把><然后还不想让佐助跟任何人在一起（我想一定会有佐粉与我同感的）
> 
> 原本真的没打算把佐助搞那么惨的，作者果然是个既要正苏也要泥塑的屑><
> 
> 感觉设定还是有点极端的，个人口味比较奇特，不知有人对这个故事有共鸣吗><


End file.
